Aishitene Motto
by SerenityJasminethefox
Summary: Knuckles bumps into an old childhood friend though Eggman has other plans for the both of them. KnucklesxOC. Knuckles is a bit OC so forgive me guys.
1. We Meet Again

Aishitene Motto

The red echidna looked up at the sky it was a soft blue and once in a while disturbed by white creatures called clouds. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. Things had been quiet for a while since Sonic and his companions had once again defeated Dr. Eggman. It always seamed like the same thing over and over again. Eggman makes some huge machine to threaten the planet and Sonic and his friends always stop him. Once in a while the red echidna would help. Though, usually the master emerald was being taken away. Other then that it was the same thing over and over. He soon sat up and looked around.

"When is something interesting was going to happen?" He echidna grumbled to himself. He looked around hoping that if he said that someone would happen to him. It failed and the only response he got was the wind blowing and causing a red leaf to fall on his nose. He then stops thinking that it was the middle of the summer season and red leaves were not to come until the fall. As he stood up and looked at all of the trees around him he noticed that all of the leaves were red. "Now this IS what I wanted." It was a puzzle a strange one at that. Why were the leaves red? The sun had been out many days in a row and it rain frequently so the leaves should have been a healthy green and yet he stared at red leaves.

He started to walk down the shrine when he noticed a vixen sitting under a tree. She was wearing a Japanese priests kimono red and white with a bow and arrow beside her. Knuckles growled lowly. He figured she was the one who caused he leaves to do that. As he got closer to her he noticed that she must have passed out. "Figures she would be out when I get to her." He went and picked the vixen up and took her back to the shrine. "What am I suppose to do with her?" He layed her down when he got to the shrine. As he walked behind it there was a small wooden house. He took her into the small home and layed her on the bed .He looked down at the vixen. She had somewhat long eyelashes and very long hair. Her fur was a dark orange-yellow with a healthy glow. He sighed softly and looked at her. He had a strange feeling that he had met her before or at least seen her.

A few hours passed and the vixen opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling she then weakly sat up.

"Where am I?" She looked around the small room and saw a lamp and a few sheets. The room was very empty. The vixen placed her feet on the ground and stood up. She then reached her hand out and felt nothing. "My bow."

"It's outside in the living room." The vixen turned to see knuckles walking into the room with a glass of water and some food. "You should eat something before you leave out of here." She looked at him.

"I need to go. I will take my bow and then leave." She walked past him and Knuckles watched her.

"It's not smart of you to go out there right now."

"Take it for you to tell me what to do." As soon as the vixen walked out as was drenched in rain she turned around and looked at the echidna. He was trying not to snicker. "Don't say anything." She went and sat on the floor the echidna sat down beside her.

"So the famous vixen has returned. What brings you here?" She looked at the echidna. It had been a few years since she saw him last. She was just barely old enough to go running off. Now 16 she looked at the echidna. The vixen looked down and Knuckles smiled. He remembered her now. Sapphire Prower, she was the sister of Miles "Tails" Prower and a somewhat friend of the echidna. It was strange to see a vixen be as stubborn as an echidna. She had the opposite attitude of her younger brother. She was quiet and she barely spoke to anyone. He knew why but the echidna knew and soon he would have to tell her.

"I am sure that you have seen the color of the leaves." She looked at him. "It's been happening all over the planet for the past week now. I'm trying to find out what is the source of it and it bought me back here." She stood up and looked at her clothing soaked. The echidna got up. Soon the vixen pealed all of her clothing off and sat them on a chair so they could dry. The echidna looked away. He could never understand how the vixen was so open with herself and didn't care who saw her or so he thought. He cleared his throat and looked at her. She was now sitting on the floor her legs folded under herself and her hair falling down her chest.

"Have you gone to see your brother?" The vixen looked away.

"No, I might not go. I don't want him to get attached and then I leave." Knuckles smiled weakly. Even though the vixen kept to herself she was somewhat protective of her younger kitsune brother.

"He would like to see you."

"Sure, I am sure that hedgehog friend of your is taking care of him." She said it smugly. The echidna growled.

"He is not my friend. I just know him." Sapphire looked at the echidna.

"If you say so." The vixen shivered softly making her chest bounce a bit. Knuckles looked down.

"So what leads do you have on this changing of the leaves?"

"I was hoping you could give me some answers Knuckles." The echidna looked at her.He took a deep breath.

"Sorry… I just happen to notice the leaves when you showed up. Speaking of witch what happened to you? You had passed out." Sapphire looked out the window at the rain. It hit the sides and the windows softly. Out in the near distance she could see the master emerald. Knuckles turned and looked as well. The emerald glowed once in a while when there was a flash of lighting.

"On my way here I was attacked by some creatures. I didn't get a really god look at them but I do believe that they were metal. I am assuming this may have something to do with that Dr. Eggman." The echidna looked at the vixen. As much as he was trying to listen to the vixen his attention was someplace up. After a while the vixen looked at him and turned away.

"Nice to know that you are still male Knuckles." The echidna looked away blushing a bit. He never really got to see a females body and she was so close to him why not?


	2. Trouble For You

Aishitene Motto Chapter 2

The echidna woke to the bright sun. Now leaning on the master emerald he turned and looked at the small house. He didn't know if the vixen was still in there or not. Part of him was hoping she was. It was nice to see her again and he wanted to talk to her more. He wanted to find out where she has been and where she will go next. As he looked up the red leaves started to turn orange. He stood up and jumped down the shrine. He then stopped as the wind picked up. He tried to shield himself as he felt himself being pushed back. He felt something grab his arm and when he opened his eyes he saw the vixen beside him. He wanted to smile but stopped himself when a huge shadow loomed over them. They both looked up to see a massive ship, on the side of it a picture of Eggman. Both ot them watched as the ship flying over them the wind being so intense it made them feel they were in a storm.

"Dr. Eggman." The both found themselves saying in unison. The echidna looked at her.

"So he does have something to do with this. The leaves changing." Sapphire looked as the ship started to slow to a stop.

"What makes you think it's him. This could just be luck that he shows up." The echidna closed her eyes.

"He has to be the reason this has happened and I'm going to find out how he did this." He then took off running towards the ship. The vixen just watched him as he left. She turned and saw a smaller ship heading towards Eggman's ship.

"….. So who owns this ship?"

The echidna soon found himself climbing the side of the ship. He dug his knuckles into the cold metal causing pieces to fly past him. He kept going up the side of the machine making his movements faster and faster. The cold wind brushed against him pushing his dreadlocks from side to side. He soon pulls himself over the top of the ledge and stands on his feet. He looks around in hopes that the ship hasn't changed much. He was wrong. The ship had a different slant to it for one thing. Another thing was that there were no doors leading to anywhere. He knew to get inside he was either going to dig his way in or find a whole to drop into. Eggman wasn't being so open to allow him and others to come into the ship. The echidna then made the chose to walk to the far end of the ship and punch a whole into it. Soon he had dug a huge hole and jumped down into it landing in a dark hallway.

"Dr. Eggman someone has broken into sector 3." The robot turned and looked at the scientist sitting on a huge chair playing with his mustache He looked over at the robot and pointed a finger. The robot changed the cameras on the ship and one stopped on Knuckles.

"So it's just him this time. How sad. I really wanted to crush more then one of those small creatures." He then turned his attention to another camera witch fell on Sapphire. Eggman sat forward in his chair and studied the vixen. "Hmm. How unique I have never seen this girl before." He then stopped when he saw her two tails. "She must be related to that little fox that is running around. Strange she looks to be around the same age as that echidna No worries I will get to meet her soon". He grinned showing the white teeth tucked under his lips witch were also covered by the orange mustache. "Yes I will be meeting her soon."

Knuckles looked around as he walked down the hallway. His feet ranged loudly on the floor as he took step after step.

"So what is Eggman up to?" He looked around and soon hears a huge explosion. He goes to hide and soon sees the vixen blowing up the robots and running. He growls as he grabs her before she goes pass. The robots keep going and he growls as he wispers. "What ar yu doing here." Sapphire looked away.

"Eggman has something to do with what is going on."

"Yeah I know that but coming in here and destroying stuff is going to help. "Sapphire growled softly back at the echidna.

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Surprise me. You still are reckless. Just because you have the power to doesn't mean you have to throw it around carelessly." She was about to respond when the huge metal they were hiding behind was lifted and they saw a group of robots there. Knuckles growled. "Great!" Both Knuckles and Sapphire stand up in a battle stance. "Well I hope your happy because now we have to fight." Sapphire held her hands up palm fist.

"Doesn't bother me at all." Knuckles looked at her and sighed softly as they both ran up to the robots attacking them. At one point her turned to look at Sapphire and watched her. She spun softly and attacked the robots. It threw him off because he found himself staring at her deeply thus getting him knocked into the wall by an attacking robot. Just before it could do more damage Sapphire had jumped on its head pulled out her Katana and shoved it deep into the robot. She then flipped off as it exploded. She landed near Knuckles and held her hand out. "You need to pay more attention." He growled as he took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. Sapphire stared into his eyes for a brief second and the echidna could have sworn that she had a small blush. Was it from him he didn't know. The moment didn't last too long before the robots started at them again.

Eggman laughed as he watched them fight. He pulled on his brightly colored mustache and then cleared his throat. "Alright enough of this capture them." He laughed to himself as he stared at the vixen and then at the echidna. "How shallow can a person really be?" He watched as the two faught and soon Knuckles grabbed the vixen and they took off running.

Sapphire tried to pull away.

"What are you doing?"

"Look we can't do anything right now. We're out numbered, besides aren't you getting tired." She looked at him.

"No, that would be you." He growled as he put her down.

"Don't give me that attitude Sapphire." She growled at him as they both started to run.

"You know I can take care of myself. I don't need you to help me."

"I feel the same way." Sapphire was about to say something when she stopped.

"Knuckles STOP!" Knuckles wasn't paying attention and ran right into a power cable knocking him out. She ran over to him and pulled him up. Not paying much attention herself she felt a hard blow to the head and she fell onto him. The robots picked them both up and soon the intercom came on.

"Bring the vixen to me! Put the echidna in a heavely guarded electric cage. The robots nodded and walked off.


	3. Sapphire Jade

Aishitene Motto Chapter 3

The red echidna woke up to see electricity flash right in front of him. It did not take too long for him to realize that he had been placed in a cage of some sort. He found himself grumbling to himself because once again he had been careless. He looked to see robots standing in front of the only exit of the room he was sealed in. Another robot was standing on the far end of the back wall apparently keeping an eye on him. He stood up grinning as he punched his knuckles together.

"Eggman, you sure did go through enough trouble to try and keep me in here, but what you have tried is futile." He then went and spun his arms creating a force of wind and power as he went to dig into the metal bottom. While doing so he was shocked back up as soon as he touched the ground with his knuckles. He couldn't understand how that was possible because he was able to sit on the same bottom. He went to touch it again and the same happened. "Damnit.. How am I going to get out of here?" He then turned his attention to the four robots standing in front of him and grinned softly. "Hey metalheads!! Yeah I'm talking to you!" The four of them turned around and looked at Knuckles. "You're all worthless you should just kill me instead of keeping me in this stupid cage, but I'm sure you're too weak to do that!" He laughed at them. The robot shook in anger as they started to walk over to the cage. The echidna then got cocky as he crossed his arms. "Aww poor stupid robots are you angry tat the red echidna. Well if you're so mad come and get me." Two robots then went at the cage. As they came in touch with it they soon shook wildly as their CPU's short-circuited. Knuckles laughed as this happened but soon the laughter was cut short as he was choked by another robot. He struggled a bit but soon held his right arm out and banged on the arm of the robot so hard it bent and fell off. Knuckles then went and grabbed the arm as he waved it at the robot causing it to be angrier. In a fit of rage the other two robots headed to the cage and the same thing occurs with the robots being short-circuited.

The echidna grinned as he turned and looked at the final robot that was standing there staring back at him. Knuckles just stood there for a while and had the staring contest with the robot. After a few minutes he soon took the arm he hard as he used it o the cage shocking himself as well the robot soon came over to try and stop the echidna and grabbed the arm sending the wave of electricity back at him. For some reason this robot managed to get too much power and because of so there was an explosion that sent Knuckles flying into the bars of the cage. He closed his eyes fearing for the worse. Instead he slowly opened his eyes to find himself unharmed and the robot destroyed knocking out the power in the room. "Finally." He went to the end of the cage where the robot once stood and kicked it down with his foot. After doing so he left out to look for his vixen friend.

The vixen heard the sound of laughter as she soon came to. When she opened her eyes the first item she saw was a huge orange mustache. Her eyes snapped open and growled weakly. She was going to try and move but soon saw that she was chained up.

"Let me go." The scientist walked away from her a bit and laughed.

"Now why would I do that? I need you to finish my plan. I'm sure you saw how the climate has been changing lately because I've been harvesting the power of the Chaos Emeralds." He soon walked over to her holding her chin. "But they do not have the kind of power I need." Sapphire eyed him and growled lowly.

"What in the hell would you want with me?" He laughed at her as he whispered softly.

"I know what you really are Sapphire. It took me a while to find out all the information about the high emerald. That it takes the form of a creature if the protector allows it to stay like that." The vixen eyes went wide as she looked at him. She was not sure of what he was talking about but it was a rumor she had heard about for many years now. She would have never guessed that it was true but she was seeing that it was. He laughed softly as he walked away and pressed a button. "You have what I need. You are what I need to take over this planet and you will die." He grinned widely as Sapphire looked at him. Her eyes glow a soft blue from anger.

"How dare you think you can control me!" She forcefully pulled her arm out of the chain it snapping like paper. As she was about to snap her hand out of the other a large tube fell down trapping her. She screamed out in anger as she broke out of the other chain and banged on the tube. "Let me out of here!" She watched as the scientist ignored her and pressed another button as she soon saw the tube slowly fill with a purple liquid. As it touched her feet she found herself getting stiff unable to move them. She cried out in pain unable to move her feet.

"It will be a matter of time my sweet stone. I will convert you back to your original self." He laughed softly as he turned around making a large screen appear. He then went about working.

By this time Knuckles was storming through the fortress knocking over whatever got in his way. She growled as a robot approached him. He jumped up sending his knuckles through the robot as he soon went flying. While turning a corner he felt a stab of pain in his chest. He looked up frightened.

"Oh no Sapphire." He growled in anger as he took off at full speed looking for the man who took her.

Eggman watched as Sapphire soon started to go limp. The liquid was to her shoulders now and she could barely keep her eyes open.She was soon started to glow brightly. She took a deep breath as she looked at him.

"If I make it out of this…I will…kill you." She soon weakly closed her eyes as she started to glow even more. Eggman cheered out happily.

"Yes! Yes! Soon she will be become the high emerald and the world will be mine!" As he said this there was a scream.

"SAPPHIRE!!" Knuckles flew into the room heading for the tub and smashing it with his knuckles. The vixen fell to the ground unconscious. Eggman found himself backing up a bit as Knuckles turned and looked at him soaked in the liquid. "Your dead!" Eggman grinned as he looked at him.

"I would be more worried about the stone then me right now Knuckles." He turned to see Sapphire fading in and out from her form and a large Sapphire stone. His eyes went wide as he ran over to her ripping her clothing off the get the liquid off her.

"No Sapphire, no I don't want this for you. Your not suppose to become your stone form!" He shook in fear seeing her fade more.


	4. Escape

Aishitene Motto Chapter 4

Escape

Knuckles was holding onto the vixens hand tightly. He could see what was happening but he could not believe it. The Sapphire he knew was changing from her fox form into her true form. He was in a panic state now. He did not know how to stop this from happening. All the while behind him he did not see what Eggman was doing as he went back to his computer punching away at the buttons.

"Sapphire.. please if you can hear me fight this please. If you don't you will become your ture form and will be like that forever. I don't want that for you it is something I never wanted for you." He gripped her hand tightly though because she was in and out of her fox form sometimes he could feel her hand and sometimes he could not.

What was he suppose to do? He only knew of one power that could save her and that was the master emerald itself. He soon went to pick the vixen up and was about to leave out when he turned and found himself in another cage. Eggman laughed as Knuckles growled.

"Eggman! Let me out of here!" The scientist just laughed at the red creature.

"Do you really think I would do such a foolish thing? I'll let you go if you hand over the Sapphire." Knuckles eyes glowed with an anger that not even Eggman had seen before. Even with the intense electricity that was surrounding the cage it did not stop the echidna from attacking it. Though while doing so he was thrown back into the other end of the cage giving himself a heavy dose of electricity. Eggman just sat there and laughed as the echidna tried his best to try and get out of the cage. "You truly are a funny character Knuckles the echidna." Knuckles then looked around the cage. He didn't see anything and sighed. He knew it was a matter of time before Sapphire would revert back into her gem form. The echidna took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and sat down his legs crossed. He then softly started to chant. Eggman just watched as he soon started to glow a soft blue. The scientist just shook and laughed. "That will not work Knuckles! You're trapped!!" Knuckles opened his eyes they were blue now. Looking around he saw that Eggman had vanished out of the room. Apparently he assumed that the two would not leaving anytime soon. Knuckles walked over to the vixen and held her tightly and started to chant softly in her ear.

At first it seamed as if nothing was happening but soon after a while the fading soon stopped and the vixen was her solid self again. She weakly opened her eyes looking at him.

"K-K-Knuckles?" her eyes snapped opened as she pushed him away fighting away a blush that was trying to creep out. "What are you doing touching me?" The echidna rolled his eyes at her and sighed.

"I just saved you Sapphire." Sapphire was about to respond but soon looked around seeing they were in a cage.

"So what happened? How did we end up in here?" The echidna went and crossed his legs again.

"Can't you tell? Eggman managed to capture us like this when you were weak." Sapphire looked at him but then the memory of what happened before flashed into her mind.

"Knuckles, what did he mean by gem? Knuckles what is going on?" Knuckles looked at her and turned away closing his eyes. He wasn't prepared to tell her what she really was n fear on how she would respond. He sighed softly and looked down.

"Look we don't have time for that right now Sapphire. We need to get out of here." Knuckles was about to go and try to attack the cage when Sapphire pulled him back.

"I want to know what is going on and what gem he was talking about!! Why did I feel like I was about to die when he poured that liquid on me?!" Knuckles sighed softly.

"When we get back I will tell you alright? Now do you have enough energy to help me or not?" Sapphire looked at him and wanted to growl but did not. She then held her hands out as they started to glow. She then sent a blue beam at the front of the cage. A few seconds later the cage blew up sending both Sapphire and Kncukles into different walls in the room. Knuckles stood up and rubbed his head. "Jeez you could have been a bit softer about that." The vixen brushed herself off as she stood up.

"What ever Knuckles. You have some explaining to do when we get back." Knuckles looked at her. Part of him did not want to go through this but he had to. He then went to the door of the room punching a hole into the door and knocking it down. Sapphire walked over beside him and looked at him. "There is a knob you know." Knuckles rolled his eyes and then took off the vixen not far behind.

In his control room Eggman could see the both of them running. He slammed his fist onto the control panel in front of him. He grabbed the intercom next to him.

"They have escaped!! Get them!" Soon the two were confronted by more then a hundred robots. The two found themselves back to back looking at all of the bots. The echidna grinned softly. He was about to grab the vixen's hand but she smacked it away.

"Alright Sapphire I'll make a deal with you. If I get more bots then you I take you out and you tell me what you have been doing since you vanished so long ago." Sapphire held out her claw cracking them.

"And if I win echidna?"

"I will tell you whatever you wish to know." She grinned softly as jumped up attacking a robot.

"ONE!!" She then attacked another slicing it in half." TWO!!" Knuckles grinned as he jumped up attacking the robots the both of thm counting off each robot. Ten minutes later they were down to the last dozen. Knuckles sent on into a wall.

"Forty three!! Forty four!!" Sapphire blasted a bot to pieces.

"Fivity one!! "

The final robot went down by the hands of Sapphire. She panted and looked at Knuckles. "Seventy five…" Knuckles whistled. "Give it up echidna I know you didn't get as many as me." He rolled his eyes. He hated when the vixen did that. He had a name and for some reason she would rather call him echidna.

"Fine Sapphire. You win. Now let's get out of here." As they were about to turn to leave they were stopped by a huge robot. Eggman laughed.

"Did you really think I would let you off." Both Knuckles and Sapphire looked up at the huge robot. Knuckles then grinned softly.

"And you forget who you are up against." The robot was grey and took up all of the space in the near area. Nothing real special to it but a name and a few guns attached to it. No one of the Dr. best work. The robot sent an arm down at the two and they both dodged out the way. Knuckles ran up the right arm and Sapphire the left. " First one to the top gets to knock the head off." Sapphire grinned as she kept running.

Knuckles reached the top first and soon slammed both fist into the robots head cracking it. Sapphire soon appears and soon kicked the head out. She grinned softly. Eggman growled in anger.

"DAMNIT!!" Both Sapphire and knuckles landed on the ground. Sapphire was about to speak when Knuckles grabbed her both of them skidding to a wall. Sapphire looked to see the huge robot on its face. She had almost been crushed. She then looked to see she was deep in the echidna's arms. She looked into the echidna's purple eyes. She had a pink face as she pulled away.

"Jeez Knuckles, I thought you had a girl." Knuckles looked down a bit. He had not noticed that he was holding onto the vixen for so long. It was funny to think that he had been in a short relationship with Tikal for a while but things could not work out and so they said their goodbyes. He had told himself that dating and girlfriends and such were not for him because of his duty. Though for that brief moment sitting there holding her he got a strange feeling somewhere deep down. He couldn't figure out where it came from but it made his stomach jump. He soon just shook his head as the two of them took off at full speed out of the large fortress.

Eggman watched as the two vanished away from the fortress. He wasn't upset or angry anymore. He knew where he would be able to find them. Thanks to the small device that was planted on the vixen. He would always know where they were. Now they were just toys he had lost. He would find them and get his gem back if it was the last thing he did.

After a bit of running the two slowed to a walking movement. Now thinking of what the vixen said annoyed the echidna and he turned to confront her on it.

"What did you mean I should have a girl? You know as well as I do that my work keeps me from silly stuff like that." The vixen rolled her eyes.

"Wow how late are you with that echidna. Why get so work up. If you don't have a girlfriend you don't. I could care less to be honest. " Knuckles grinned softly.

"Speaking of which, do you got a special someone?" The vixen looked at him and growled her face pink.

"That is none of your business echidna! I am the one asking the questions. "She turned from him as she sharply looked him in the eye. " Now what in the hell is the gem Eggman was talking about?" The echidna looked away. He was trying his best to avoid such a conversation but now that she knew he would have to tell her the truth. He sighed.

"Alright… I'll tell you everything when we get back to the cabin I promise."

_Authors Note: Sorry for the short Chapter don't worry the next one will be longer and better _


	5. The Truth About You

Aishitene Motto Chapter 5

The Truth About You

The two both now reach the small home behind the master emerald. They had not anything to each other since the vixen had demanded to know what gem Eggman was walking about. He was trying to think of a way to explain it to her but he failed. He knew he would have to tell her the way that he was told when he was younger. He opened the door and closed it behind the vixen. He took a deep breath and sighed. As he turned the first thing he saw was the vixen. Her face was calm but her body language showed a bit of anger. He arms crossed she looked at the echidna in the eye. This in turn made him turn his eyes away. Sometimes he hated feeling the burning eyes of this vixen on him.

"Alright Knuckles, I'm listening." The echidna went and sat on the small couch. He patted the seat next to him and the vixen soon followed sitting beside him.

"You know, I never really wanted to tell you this. I was hoping that it could always be a secret well until we were a lot older." Sapphire was getting annoyed at him now. Something he always did was do circles around a subject he did not want to talk about. It was a trademark habit of his.

"Knuckles, do not pull that beating around the bush thing on me right now. I want to know now." The echidna looked her in the eye. He could see the gem shinning in them and for some reason it made him hurt.

"Sapphire.. did you ever wonder where you got that name from?"

"My mother gave it to me. How should I know."

"Sapphire, you are what we call a High emerald." Sapphire just looked at him confused. "I guess I should start from the beginning. Every one thousand years the High emerald, a jewel that is a lot stronger then the master emerald, is passed down to a new guardian. When it appeared it could take the form of two things. Either it could stay in the form of the gem itself or take the form of a creature. This thousand years is the year of the Sapphire. When you formed as this gem I was called for. When I was told of my duty to watch over you I was given two options. Either to make you into your gem form and hide you away or allow you to keep the form of the vixen you are now. You can see what I choose." Sapphire just stared at him. On the outside she looked clamed as if none of this effected her. On the inside she was screaming from confusion and anger.

"How can this be? I don't understand."

"Where do you think you got such destructive power from? You are the High emerald in the form of a vixen."

"So you mean.. All the feelings the knowledge, everything it's all a lie?"

"No Sapphire that's not it. Since you have been in this form for so long you are Sapphire Prower. You are the vixen you have become." Sapphire soon stood up.

"How can that be? Is Miles even my younger brother? If I am a gem I have no family." Knuckles grabbed her arm before she could get any further.

"He is your brother. You are a gem but you were still born into this world. You were born as a vixen though you have the gem in you and Tails is your brother!" Sapphire smacked his arm away.

"I am a gem. I don't have a family." Knuckles sighed this was one of the reason why h did not want to tell her the truth. If she go away she would hide away for how long and he wouldn't know what she would do to herself.

"Sapphire listen to me. You were born as a fox and the gem. You first took the form of a vixen when you were born and then once your mother found out she came to us and begged for you not to be turned back into the gem and be a vixen because you are still human." Now knuckles could see a flash of anger in her eyes.

"So you gave my mother pity so she could keep her daughter or gem or whatever the hell I am." He mind was spinning and now she hated knowing what she was. She was about to turn and run when Knuckles grabbed her holding her close.

"Sapphire, I didn't do it because of your mother. I did it because of you. You are a vixen first and a gem second. You live breathe have feelings and do everything we all do. The only difference is that you are immortal you will never die. Sapphire believe me. I was only five when we first met remember? I couldn't do that to you and I would never do it to you now. You mean too much to me as a friend and I would not." Sapphire pulled away. Knuckles tried to fight it but with a loud smack Knuckles went flying to the ground. He looked up at her. She still had her hand in the air from when she smacked him. He just looked down as the vixen backed up and ran out of the small house.

Knuckles was speechless for words. Yes the two had spared many times in the past. It was how he lost one of his baby teeth when Sapphire punched him hard in the face. He could remember it so clearly.

A young echidna no older then 10 stood in the middle of a flat plain at the end of the jungle in the Mystic Ruins. He looked around and soon a small vixen came charging at him. He smiled as he charged at her.

"I'll get you this time Sapphire!!" She laughed at him.

"Oh please! You're going down!" As they went to punch the echidna missed his target as she ducked and soon uppercut him sending him flying. She skidded across the ground a few feet sending up dust before he came to a stop. "KNUCKLES!" She little vixen ran to his said falling beside him. "I-I'm sorry.. I did not mean to hit you so hard." The echidna rubbed his cheek. The girl was strong very strong. He then looked down as he saw a white tooth laid beside him. He grinned and picked it up.

"No problem. I get a visit from the tooth fairy." The vixen eyes went wide seeing the tooth.

"I-I'm sorry." She looked down a bit as the little echidna smiled punching her arm.

"Oh come on Sapph, don't get all girly on me. I'm fine tell you what. Since you helped knock it out I'll spend some of the money on you." The echidna smiled and the vixen smiled as she hugged him.

"O-Ok Knuckles." He blushed softly hugging her back.

"Alright, come on we better get back to work or sensei will be upset." Sapphire nodded softly.

Now sitting there on the floor of his small home a smack mark on his face and a vixen running wildly somewhere because of her confusion and anger he wasn't really sure.

"_Sapphire I wish you would have just listened to me. I could never keep you as a gem. You are a true creature. Unlike Rouge I find it silly to fall in love with a gem." _ Soon he pulled himself up from the floor walking over to the window looking out. He wondered if he should go after her. He knew she could fend for herself but if Eggman pulled the same trick again he wasn't sure if he could save her from not turning back into her gem form. _"No I can't let that happen." _ He soon went out past the shrine looking for the vixen.

"Sapphire where have you vanished to? Damnit.." He soon vanished at high speed. He figured maybe she went to visit her younger brother.

Indeed the echidna was correct. The vixen was on her way to the small workshop of her little brother.

Tails was at work on the Tornado. He was a bit tried but it was something he wanted to finish before retiring for the night. He soon pulled out from under the plane and rubbing his forehead. The dust and the oil was rubbed deep into his once white fur. He sighed softly.

"Man.. that was something." He soon heard a noise and turned to see the vixen standing there.

"Little brother, dirty as always can you ever keep clean." The fox ears perked up as he ran over hugging her softly.

"Sister! It's been months since I seen you last." Sapphire smiled as she ran her hand through his soft orange hair.

"I know, and I am sorry for not seeing you more. But you know it would be nice to see a clean brother." The fox sighed.

"You know Sonic doesn't care if I don't wash." Sapphire crossed her arms.

"I find that hard to believe."

After the kit finished his shower he now sat outside by the cliff with his older sister. His head rested in her lap as the two watched the sun set. "So little brother how have you been?"

"Fine, just doing work and such. Oh hey I have a girlfriend now." Sapphire looked at him. She had almost forgotten the last she saw him it was for Christmas it had already been half a year. He was growing up right in front of her.

"A girlfriend?"

"Yeah her name is Amy Rose. She is so beautiful and sweet and kind. She makes my heart jump with happiness. Hey sister have you ever been in love?" Sapphire smiled softly as she looked at him and then at the stars. Part of her felt that whatever she felt before was not even real.

"No Miles, I've never been in love. Your lucky to have such feelings for a girl."

"Don't you want to fall in love sister?" Sapphire smiled.

"Does it really matter? I have you to love me. It is all I need." Tails smiled softly at her. She was glad to have Sonic he was his best friend and like a brother but when Sapphire came he could really feel the closeness of the family she had the Prower glow.

"Are you just visiting and then going again." Sapphire sighed softly. After what she found out the last thing she wanted to do is have him get attached and then something happen to her. Though, she loved him so much and would risk her life for him and she just wanted to spend some time with him.

"I'll be here for a few days. Do you mind if I stay with you?" Tails shook his head.

"I don't mind. As long if you don't mind Amy coming over once in a while." Sapphire shook her head no.

"I do not mind little brother." She sighed softly thinking of the word love. It would be an emotion she would never feel. "Come on." She looked up seeing the sun take its rest below the horizon. "Its getting late and we both should get some rest." The kit nodded as he got up and walked along side his older sister. He smiled happily at her.

"You know I will always love you sister." She smiled back at him. It was the first smile she had in days.

"And I will always love you Miles." They both then retreated into the small and cozy home of the fox.


	6. I Don't Want to Talk to You

Aishitene Motto Chapter 6

I Don't Want to Talk to You

Tails woke up early as always. He loved waking up with the sun. He took a deep breath as he stood up. He then noticed that the window was already open. A wind was softly spinning around in his room. He then turned and looked over. His sister was already up. Ever since he could remember Sapphire used to wake up right before the sun rise. He always figured his upbeat happiness and getting up with the sun was something in the family since Sapphire was the same way. It was strange Sapphire was not a foe to touch because she was powerful but at the same time she was so gentle and had softness about her that her younger brother loved.

He soon walked out and walked into the small kitchen. Just as he thought there was his sister cooking something on the stove. The fox himself was not much of a cook but his sister was a different story. She turned around and saw.

"Miles, you're awake. " She smiled at him and he returned the smile. Tails then relized how much he did miss his sister. He missed waking up and finding her not far from him. He missed her scent. ust about everything about her he missed. Truth be told she was the only biological family he had. She was the only fox that had two tails just like him. She walked over to him scratching him behind the ear softly. He purred happily from the gesture. She was the only one who did it right. Just the way he liked it. "You still have sleepiness in your eyes. You should shower. He perked up softly and then sighed.

"Sister, there is not much food left in the refrigerator I know so after breakfast I was going to go into town and get some more. Will you come with me?" She nodded to him.

"Of course I will Miles." He smiled as he went to go and get washed up.

The kit went into the bathroom and looked around. He could tell his sister had been in here. He had left clothes in here and they were gone, most likely placed in a bin of some sort. He sighed softly turning the water on. She was going to treat him like a little kid. Part of him didn't mind it though. He missed those times when all he did was play and act childish. He stepped into the shower and sighed happily letting the warm water run down him. He didn't want to take too long; Sapphire was just as impatient as Sonic sometimes. After 10 minutes he soon ran out into the small dinning room. Soon the vixen walked over with a plate for him. It was simple an omelet was sausage and toast with a glass of milk. Tails made a face. He only had the milk in there for Amy and Sonic. He didn't really care for it. Sapphire knew this as she looked at him.

"Miles the milk is good for you. Now don't make a face at it. It won't go away with you doing that. " He frowned more his ears folded back.

"Oh come on, you know I don't like milk." She smiled at him.

"I know."

"Then why did you give me milk?"

"Because it is good for you." Tails pouted and crossed his arms.

"You treat me like a little kid sister. I'm grown up now. I don't want to drink milk." Sapphire turned and looked at the kit. She couldn't help but smile. He clamed to be grown up but there he was sitting at the table pouting over milk like he did when he was younger.

"If you say so Miles. Fine be a baby." She walked over taking the milk and drinking it herself while she went and got him orange juice. He smiled happily as he went about eating his breakfast and watched as his sister read the newspaper.

Sapphire was going to the door when she saw the red echidna walking up. She quickly closed the door.She didn't want to see him but she should have known that this would be one of the first places he would look for her. Tails ears perked up hearing this and turned and looked at her.

"Sister, what's wrong?" Sapphire looked at Tails. She wasn't sure on what to say to him. She knew she could not avoid Knuckles the rest of her life especially when her brother lived so close to him. Admitting defeat she went into the kits bedroom and sat on the bed sighing. No more then half a minute later her concern little brother walked in and sat on the floor beside her. He softly rested his head on her lap. On instinct Sapphire started to caress his head and scratch behind his ears. "Sister, please tell me what is wrong? I can see in your eyes something is troubling you." Sapphire just smiled. She didn't want to go into the details with her younger brother.

"Let's just say that there is more to your sister that she did not even know Miles." Tails blinked and looked at her. He wasn't sure what that ment but before he could ask their was a knock on the door. He soon stood up going to answer the door. It was strange no one really came over this early Amy would once in a while but he didn't think she would on the weekend. He opened the door to see the red echidna standing there.

"K-Knuckles." Knuckles didn't say anything. He took a deep breath and then smiled softly.

"Hi Tails, I don't mean to be knocking on your door so early in the morning on a weekend. I was just wondering is your sister here?" Tails turned and looked at the bedroom. He knew Sapphire went to the door and she must have seen him. That was why she closed the door like that. What was going on he wondered. It was strange Tails knew Sonic all his life but his sister and Knuckles were friends in diapers Knuckles being a year older then the vixen. He really wasn't sure what to do because her sister had a strange way of showing feelings. Though, sometimes it was like she didn't have any feelings at all. Some people had told the kit that the vixen could have a cold calming stare and they would not yet, if ever, see her smile. That was not the case when he was with her. He always saw her smile. Maybe it was because she was his older sister and she was a lot kinder to him then most people she would run across. Tails took a deep breath and hoped he was doing the right thing for her.

"Yeah, she's here. You kinda caught us at a strange time. We were about to go to the market." Knuckles nodded softly. He couldn't tell if the vixen told him or not but he could tell he knew something was up.

"Well I will try not to keep too long so the both of you will be on your way." Tails nodded as he moved out of the way to allow Knuckles inside. He then closed the door.

"Sister! Knuckles is here to see you." The vixen was in the bedroom now balling her fist up. She wasn't ready to see him right now but she could not be upset with her younger brother for letting him in. She would do as she always did. She stood up calmed her face and soon walked out seeing the red echidna standing there. She felt her heart ache from the knowledge she knew. Knuckles looked at Sapphire and then at Tails.

"Sapphire, can I please talk to you in private." Sapphire looked at him calmly.

"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Miles. I do not hide anything from my brother."

"So that means you told him what I told you yesterday?" Tails looked over at Knuckles confused. Sapphire had not spoken a word to even seeing him before coming here.

"No I did not tell him."

"Then I would rather speak to you alone." He could see the vixens eyes wonder to the window.

"I do not feel like talking Knuckles."

"You can't avoid this Sapphire. It's who you are. You need to accept this and move on." Sapphire walked over to him.

"Don't you dare go and tell me what I need to accept and not to. You have no idea what kind of effect this has on me." Tails watched as his sister and Knuckles debated back and forth on a subject he knew nothing about. He wanted to know what it was but he knew if it has something to do with his sister is was not something that would be out in the open.

"Sapphire please, can I just talk to you please." Sapphire turned away from him.

"I was about to go out with m brother and then you show up. Knuckles I don't want to talk about it." Knuckles was now getting annoyed by the vixen. Most of the time she was beating him to a pulp to find out imformation and now she was trying to find any excuse to avoid the subject. Knuckles softly grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes. Those Sapphire eyes of her. He could feel himself being lost in her eyes. They were so beautiful. Sapphire felt stun as she looked back at him. Her cheeks turned a soft pink.

Tails wasn't sure what to make of it but he knew one thing for sure. His sister had feelings for him. What they were he wasn't sure.

"Sapphire you know that I would never want to hurt you. All I want to do is protect you and make sure you are safe. That is my duty." Sapphire pushed him away.

"So I'm just a duty to you Knuckles?"

"No Sapphire it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it? Am I just a tool for you? Or am I some stupid prize you get to hound over like the master emerald." Tails blinked, this was out of the blue. What did she mean by that. A prize like the master emerald it was strange. Knuckles looked at the vixen. Her blue eyes glowed with hurt and anger. It was far from what he wanted. He cared about her he even felt he could love her.

_Sapphire, I wish you could see. I protect you because.. because I.. I love you…I am in love with you Sapphire Prower.._ Knuckles took a deep breath and was a bout to respond when the door flew open and the pink hedgehog along with Tails' blue best buddy walked in. The pink hedgehog called out.

"Tails! I'm he-" She stopped when she saw Knuckles and Sapphire standing in the center of the room. Knuckles turned away a bit. Tails ears perked after realizing who just came in.

"A-Amy so nice to see you. Sonic you too?" The blue hedgehog starched behind his head.

"Well I was on my way to see you and I saw Ames coming from the train Station. She said she was on her way to see you and well I just tagged along. We didn't know you were having company." Tails looked a bit irritated. He loved Sonic and the good heavens knew he loved Amy but they could not have come at a worse time.

Knuckles growled and hit himself. He should have known better then to try and talk t her here.

_Great.. just great. She is really going to use this to her advantage. I'll never get another chance to talk to her. _While in thought Sonic looked at him and then hit him in the back.

"Hey Knux, what ya been up to." Knuckles softly gritted through his teeth.

"Nothing Sonic what about you." Tails looked at Amy. The pink hedgehog looked a bit confused and he needed to straighten it out a bit.

"Amy, you remember my sister Sapphire right? She just came to visit me." Amy smiled happly and turned to the vixen. She wasn't sure on how to approach her but was soon surprised when the vixen hugged her softly.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on my little brother Amy. I know he needs it." Amy smiled softly as she hugged her back. She was so warm and gave her an energy she never felt. She then thought about it. There was no reason to be worried. Sapphire was a Prower and she raised Tails for a long time.

"It was no problem Sapphire." Amy smiled softly. She knew what they both had in common. They both loved Tails very much. Even though Sapphire's was a sisterly love and hers was of a significant other they both loved Tails just the same.

Sapphire then walked over giving Sonic a soft hug and he hedgehog happily returned it. This for some reason really irritated the echidna. When he had seen the vixen the first time they just said their hellos and Sonic for some reason gets a hug. He couldn't even remember the last time the vixen embraced him like that. Sonic seeing this decided to play on it.

"Hey what's the matter Knux jealous?" This made Knuckles muzzle turn a soft pink and then red. He shouted at him.

"Why would I be jealous? I have no reason to be?" Sonic eyelids drop as he spoke slyly.

"Then why are you getting so worked up?" Knuckles growled as he turned for the door.

"I'm leaving. I have things to do." He soon left out taking off at full speed back towards the master emerald. He hated himself because he couldn't talk to Sapphire the way he wanted to. If he could only get out his feelings then maybe she would understand better and see how much she really means to him.

Sapphire just watched as the echidna ran out. She couldn't understand why he did get so worked up because she had hugged Sonic. It was not like the echidna to that." Amy then walked beside Sapphire.

"Sapphire, Tails told me that the both of you were heading to Station Square to get food. Is it alright that we join you and go out to lunch. Sapphire blinked realizing she was in a trance. She then nodded and smiled softly to Amy.

"That would not be a problem at all." As the two girls were talking, Sonic had made his way over to Tails. He leaned over and whispered to Tails.

"What is going on? Why was Knuckles over here freaking out and talking to your sister?" Tails shook his head still just as confused as Sonic. He wanted to find out and he was going to ask about it tonight if the two were not interrupted.


	7. Lost in Thought

Aishitene Motto Chapter 7

Lost in Thought

Tails, Amy, Sapphire and Sonic were now walking down the street heading to Sonic and Tails' favorite eating place. Tails and Amy were happily holding hands side by side. Sapphire actually found herself to be a bit hurt because it looked as if her little brother did not need him anymore. Sonic looked at Sapphire and nudged her shoulder.

"Are you alright? You really haven't said anything since Knuckles left from Tails' house." Sapphire sighed weakly as she nodded.

"I am fine Sonic. Thank you for asking me." Tails looked over at his sister worried. He wasn't sure what was going through her mind.

Sapphire mind was racing she was upset now. She had spent so much time away that younger brother didn't need her. Her closest friend tells hers that she is a gem of some sort. Who could she turn to, no one. Sonic could see the looked on her face and even though she managed to keep a calm look he could sense hurt all around her. Sonic took her hand.

"Whatever it is Sapphire, you will get through it." The vixen just looked at him. Why was he being so nice to her? Maybe he was giving her pity. She couldn't really tell. Tails looked over at Sonic and Sapphire as the vixen looked down. Part of Tails didn't like seeing Sonic get so close to his sister. Maybe it was the brother part of him coming out but he wanted it to stop. So he lightly walked over grabbing Sapphire's hand

"Sister, I am sure you will like this place." Sonic blinked looking at the fox. One minute he was all over Amy and the second the hedgehog placed a hand on his sister he got a bit defensive and pulled her away. He was just trying to help.Sapphire saw this as well and smiled weakly.

"Brother, you need not to be jealous." Tails blushed softly. Amy smiled softly. In no way was she defensive about this. After all Sapphire was his sister and even though he was younger he still had the brotherly want of keeping her all to himself. Sonic just smiled at him.

"Yeah little bro I would never think of taking your sister from you?" Tails smiled confidently. Sapphire smiled because this made the feeling of not being needed fly out of her mind. The fact that Tails got defensive just because of Sonic means that he still really cared. It made her heart feel a bit lighter knowing she was needed by someone. She looked up and wondered as the wind blew. Was Tails the only one who even cared?

Knuckles was sitting on the Master emerald. His mind was racing as well. Why couldn't he do it. All he had to say was that he cared for her

_Why? Why couldn't I say it? Am I that afraid that she will push me away? She has already pushed me away so much already. But no. No the look in her eyes when she started at me. She blushed at me. Was it me she was blushing at? _

He yelled out in anger as he fell over on the master emerald.

"This is stupid!" He soon sat up again. All of these feelings he had. While running through the forest the night before all he could think of was her. Not the _fact_ that she was the emerald but because it was her. He wanted to see her. He wanted to touch her. Her wanted to embrace her. _Why do I want her so bad all of a sudden? She appears out of the blue and I act like this? Why? Because you love her idiot! You love her! But she will never know, I can't tell her._

He looked up at the leaves. They were still changing the shade of colors from before. It just made him think of her. It was why she came back in the first place right? She didn't come back to see her.

While still deep in thought he could feel the wind pick up. He looked up shielding himself from such the blast. He saw it. The same machine that bought the whole Station Square to its knees

"The Egg Carrier…" The huge machine loomed overhead as it headed towards its target. Knuckles watched and saw as it loomed closer and closer to Station Square. "Why in the hell is Eggman going to the C-"He then stopped "Sapphire!" He then jumped off the master emerald and took off to the city.

_I would never forgive myself if I let him get his hands on her again. No, I won't allow it. Not now not ever again._

The group was now sitting in a small burger shop eating and talking. Though Amy did most of the talking the three of them just listened. Sapphire was a bit surprised that her younger brother would fall for such a female. She figured he would fall for someone a bit more tamed and quiet the way she was. Then again she was sure the pink hedgehog kept his life interesting and filled with adventure. She had heard of the many times he and his friend Sonic had to save her from Eggman. Sapphire just laughed in her mind she couldn't see herself as a damsel being saved. Though while thinking of such when she was captured Knuckles was there to save her. He saved her and then when he held her in his arms.

Amy was talking about a club she had been to and Tails was taking it all in when he turned and looked at his sister. She was spacing out and her muzzle was red. Was she blushing.?

"Sister?" Tails waved his hand in her face and she blinked. Sapphire blinked softly again and looked.

"Oh I am so sorry. My mind was slipping away for a bit." The kit sat beside her putting a hand on her forehead. "Miles, what are you doing?"

"Checking your temperature sister. You were turning pink a while ago." Sapphire just looked at the fox. She had turned pink. It was a blush she knew over a certain red echidna. Why couldn't she keep him out of her mind? It was driving her crazy.

"I am fine Miles." He smiled softly.

"Are you sure you are ok?" She nodded softly.

"Yes, I just have a bit on my mind." Amy looked at her. She hated being out of the loop and she was dying to know. She saw how she looked when Knuckles held her arms. She was blushing and she knew it ment something. Amy then looked at the vixen and took a deep breath.

"So Sapphire, how long have you known Knuckles?" The vixen blinked as she looked at the hedgehog. It was a random question that she was sure her brother would have told her. She knew about Amy and how she always needed to know something. This though was not something she needed to know.

"Since I was a little girl I suppose. Why?" Amy smiled softly.

"It seams like the two of you are close." Sapphire turned away from her. She was not going to go into detail about her friendship with knuckles giving her ideas. The fox had also told her how much she liked to play match maker. As she turned away she looked to see a long shadow falling over the city. Outside people were screaming in running.

"What in the world?" Amy looked at her frustrated but saw the shadow as well and soon got up. Tails and Sonic too had seen this as they walked outside. When the four went out the wind was very strong pushing al of their fur and loose clothing around. They looked up to see the Egg Carrier. Sonic ran out into the center of the road.

"Eggman! Why is he here now?" Sapphire looked up at the flying machine. She knew what he wanted.

Eggman laughed as the dot on his screen grew larger and the sound got faster.

"She's here! She's here!" Eggman laughed softly. Down on the ground they could see a huge door open and a light. Amy and Tails shielded their eyes but Sapphire and Sonic stared into the light. A second later the familiar circle hovercraft came down with Eggman in it. Sonic growled as he looked at him. Sapphire didn't say anything. Her mind was at a blur now. What did she really have to live for? She knew her brother would be taken care of. Sonic stepped up.

"Eggman! You better turn and get out of here." Sonic was astonished to see the scientist ignore me. He looked at Sapphire and Sonic turned and looked at her.

"Sonic, you need not worry right now. It is not you he is after. It's me." Sonic went over to her.

"What makes you think that I would let him take you?" Sonic was about to protest more when Sapphire held her hand up.

"No, please just take care of Miles for me alright." Upon hearing this Tails ran over to her and grabbed her tightly.

"Sister no! What the hell are you thinking? You can't go with him!" Sapphire looked down at Tails. His eyes were glassy as tears came down. Those blue eyes of his, it was almost like staring into her own eyes, almost.

"Little brother, he will not stop looking for me. He will look and try again and again. " She kneeled down their eyes meeting. "I won't be far I promise. I'll be here." Sapphire then stood up and walked over to Eggman and was about to reach her hand out when her leg was grabbed. Again it was Tails. Tears streaming down his eyes.

"If you go I will to!" Amy eyes went wide hearing this as she ran over. Eggman was getting fed up now.

"Enough of this chatter!" He raised a hand with a small bead in it. It was for a smoke screen Sonic knew. But before the hedgehog got to it he released it and smoke filled the area. Tails coughed as he felt it ride into his nose and throat. The grip he hand on his siter vanished as the smoke cleared the three saw the vixen in the arms of the scientist now rising back to the man part of the ship. He laughed loudly as he held her tight.

"SISTER!!" Tails looked up and was about to attack when he felt a rush of wind. He turned to see a blur of red speed up to the two making their way closer to the ship.

"SAPPHIRE!" The vixen looked t see Knuckles flying at the both of them. He reached his hand out to her but before he could touch it Eggman shot up into the ship a door closing causing the echidna to bounce off it and go screening to the ground. Tails and Amy gasped as a crater was formed when Knuckles hit the ground. Sonic looked up to see the ship slowly loom away the echo off Eggman laughing. Tails and Amy ran over to knuckles.

"Knuckles are you alright?" Knuckles got up and growled.

"You let her go with him! What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Sonic sighed.

"You know she is kinda stubborn Knuckles."

"Eggman is going to kill her!!" Tails eyes snapped open as more tears fell. Why would his sister do that? She would never let herself be defeated in such a way so why. Why now? The echidna stood up and Tails grabbed his arm.

"Knuckles, there is something about my sister that you know and I don't. I want you to tell me now please? I want to know." Knuckles sighed as he started to walk.

"I will tell you along the way. We don't have much time and if we don't get there Sapphire will be gone forever." The kit shook softly tears still flowing. Amy took his hand and held him close as the walked.

"Don't worry Tails, we will get her back I'm sure of it." Knuckles walked beside Knuckles.

"So Knuckles what are we going to do?" Knuckles looked at the machine as it started to the shrine of the master emerald.

"We have to save her. I don't know what I would do if something was to happen to him."


	8. Rescue Mission

Aishitene Motto Chapter 8

Rescue Mission

Eggman laughed softly as he held the vixen going through a certain area of the ship.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me my dear and not put up a fight." Sapphire looked at him and growled.

"Keep my friends safe and out of whatever you are doing. Don't you dare touch them especially Tails. "

"I'm not sure if I can promise you that. As long as he doesn't get in my way he won't die." The vixen just looked down. She was not one to give up but what was there really to live for? She was a gem, not even a full creature. What use could she be unless she was in her gem form?

The two soon came to a large room. In there was a large cage similar to the one before and beside it a chamber. The same tube from before that Eggman used. Eggman picked her up and threw her into the cage harshly knocking her into one of its cold bars. He then went and quickly locked it when a lock not even the vixen had seen before. It was large and sliver almost like a normal padded lock but she did not see a key. Also the lock vanished once Eggman moved away from it.

"Thanks to your echidna friend it is still going to take me a while to repair the machine." He smiled as he reached over placing a hand on her chin lifting it. "But do not worry my sweet Sapphire; it will not take too long." She pulled her face away and went to sit down. She knew she was not going anywhere.

Tails, Knuckles and Sonic along with Amy were back at the kits workshop. He was preparing the Tornado for launch. Amy looked at them worried, Knuckles was going to find his way onto the Egg Carrier while Sonic and Tails flew up there. She wanted to go with them of course but they said it was too dangerous. If it was not for the fact that there was no space for her to hide in the plane she would have went with them. She promised them she would not make a fuss and just stood there to see them off. She thought about what Knuckles had told them as they headed there.

The red echidna walked his mind racing. He looked at the kit and sighed. He could see the confusion and sorrow in his eyes because he had just watched Eggman take his only sister away.

"Your sister is a gem in the form of a vixen." Tails eyes went wide.

"Knuckles that is not funny."

"Its not a joke Tails. I'm serious. Why do you think she has been acting strange lately?" Tails looked down. The time at which the vixen had appeared at his home, the way she had reacted when Knuckles came there. It almost made sense to him. It was how she acted when it was something she did not want to know. Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"How is that even possible for her to be a gem? She's a vixen." The blue hedgehog was having a hard time believing such a thing as well.

"She is alright. She has a gem inside her that if it is triggered a certain way she will become the form of the gem and stay like that forever. That is what Eggman is planning to do. She is the High Emerald." Tails almost tripped. He had heard such rumors of a fem that was more powerful then the master emerald. He would have never guessed it would be true.

"I thought that was just a rumor?" Tails said as he looked up at Knuckles.

"Well it's not and Eggman found out about it. He had already taken Sapphire once and almost fully revert her. I am sure he is trying to do it again. There is no telling what he would be able to do with her powers. "The pink hedgehog turned to see her boyfriend trying his best to fight off tears for his sister. It had been a while since she had seen him cry she could tell the kit was terrified of losing his older vixen sister.

Now she stood there and watched as the fox jumped into the cockpit of his plane. The blue hedgehog was now standing on the platform on the back of it, the spot that the fox had made just for him. She walked over and grabbed the fox hand. He looked at her emerald eyes and saw her tears.

"Tails, please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." He nodded softly.

"Don't worry Amy, I'll be fine. I have Sonic and Knuckles. Besides I have to save her, she is my sister after all." Amy smiled softly.

"I know." She grabbed his hand for a minute and then let go. She turned to Sonic and Knuckles. "Both of you be careful too. I hope that Sapphire is ok." Sonic grinned.

"I'm sure she is. She is not a push over." Knuckles didn't say anything. In most cases that was true but the way the vixen had been acting for the past day he would not fully count on that. He nodded to Amy and soon took off finding the cliff he could jump off to get to the Egg Carrier. He got a strange feeling in his heart as he ran. He just wanted to get to her before it was too late.

_I'm coming Sapphire please hold on for me._

Tails places his goggles on and straighten them on his face. He looked up.

"Sonic are you ready?" He looked down and gave the thumbs up. "Alright then! Watch out Amy we'll be back!" Amy by this time was by the door. She watched as Tails went to his control and soon pulled off into the sky. Amy just waved and sighed softly.

"Just be careful, all three of you."

Tails looked forward at the clear blue sky. Normally he would be enjoying this fully especially having Sonic with him he would like nothing more then to have a joy ride with him. Though he knew this was a mission. It was strange it was usually Amy that was being saved in such a manner. His sister would always refuse help like this because she figured she could do it herself but Tails knew better this time. He saw it his self. Sapphire let Eggman take her and she did not fight back. He knew just as well as Sonic and Knuckles that if they didn't save Sapphire she would allow Eggman to do with her as he pleases.

"It shouldn't take us too long to get there Sonic." Sonic nodded as he looked at the sky. No more then ten minutes and he could see the large ship in front of him. He sighed softly though again he was excited to fight the scientist. He had been bored for a while. Not to say he was glad the vixen was taken. He was sure not only would he get it from his best friend but get a face full of knuckle from the red echidna.

Tails too saw the ship in front of him and started to take his basic maneuvers to counter the attacks from the ship. Knuckles by this time managed to hitch a ride on the side of the ship when it was close to the cliff side not far from the jungle in the Mystic Ruins. He growled with anger as he punched holes into the side of the ship climbing to the top walk able area. His anger built with each punch as he soon reached the top and looked around.

Sapphire sat in the cage and watched as Eggman yelled and banged at the machine to try and fix it. She looked out the window and all she saw was blue. She wondered if anyone would come for her, if anyone even cared about her. She then looked up as the scientist growled in anger.

"That echidna has come back here. No worries, after him." Sapphire watched as the scientist cried out in anger. "I'm sure if he is here that bother some hedgehog is with him." Sapphire just listened she couldn't believe that Knuckles had came after her, even after pushing him away and even smacking him. He came for her. Eggman turned and looked at the vixen. "Don't get your hopes up sweetie. He will not get far." Sapphire turned away not looking at him. She knew in her heart it would not take long for Knuckles to find her.

Tails soon came close to the ship.

"Sonic, I'm preparing to land." He called out to the blue hedgehog. Sonic then looked down at him.

"Well you do have landing gear this time right?" The fox blushed annoyed knowing the last time he didn't causing him and Sonic to crash into the ship.

"Yes Sonic I have landing gear." The hedgehog nodded as the two came to land smoothly on the deck. Tails soon jumped out of the cockpit and looked around. "I wonder if Knuckles made it here safely." Sonic had already taken off and looked over the side of the deck. He then pointed down at the holes on the side. Tails had soon ran over to see.

"I would say that Knuckles is already here Tails. Come on lets see if we can find him." Tails looked over at the holes on the side of the ship. Tails knew it was the echidna's doing. Tails then looked up and followed behind Sonic who had already sped off to find the red echidna and the vixen.

Knuckles was once again plowing down any robot that comes with in ten feet of him. He was not in the mood to bother with them. Not only was he mad at Eggman but Sapphire herself because she willingly went with him. How could she just throw her life away like that? Does she really believe that no one cares for her, or is this a cry for attention she never received. He knew one thing when he got his hands on her he would give her a piece of his mind. Lost in his thoughts about the vixen he had not noticed the robot that was above him with a gun. As it was about to point and shoot the echidna heard an explosion and turned to see Sonic standing on the ledge with the leftovers of the robot he had just destroyed.

"I think you better keep your mind off things Knux." He growled.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do." The hedgehog grinned softly.

"Looks like I just saved your life there Knux. You weren't really paying attention. " Knuckles was about to yell back at him but Tails looked at them.

"Can we please find Sapphire now?" The both turned and looked at the kit. The echidna could see the anger in his eyes. Knuckles could see that he wanted to see Eggman go down just as much as he did because of him taking the vixen. Sonic looked around as more robots started to approach them.

"Well we do know the fat man knows that we are here. The question is where would he hide her." Tails and Knuckles surprisingly were not ones to sit and try to think about it. It had the hedgehog wondering why he stopped to think that himself when he was usually one not to do such. After a minute of spacing out he soon took off. It looked as if the three has split to cover more ground.


	9. Mission Complete

Aishintene Motto Chapter 9

Mission Complete

Eggman growled as he looked at the many screens around him. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had come aboard his ship and none of the robots were able to stop them. The three of them grew closer and closer to the room that he and the gem was in now. Nothing to worry about he thought, only a few more adjustments to the machine and it would be fixed. There was no way they would reach the gem before he got his hands on it.

Sapphire just watched the man in silence. She was not one to talk to people who were trying to kill her. She was not the normal damsel in distress where the girl would scream and cry and tell the person they were wrong for doing it. She didn't care. She let herself be taken and she didn't see in any reason with trying to reason. If that was possible in the first place then why take the person at all. She soon found her mind thinking back to when she was a little girl spending her time with Knuckles and taking care of Tails.

The orange vixen watched as her baby brother ran circles around her. She smiled softly but soon with a loud thud he fell to the ground. She gasped as she ran over seeing the tears in the little pups eyes as he started to cry. A small scrape on his knee now and Sapphire got onto her knees.

"Oh little brother, its just a little starch. She leaned over picking him up in her arms as she kissed his forehead and started to hum to calm the little fox down as he kept crying. "Shh now Miles. Sister Sapphire will make things all better." After a while the pup stopped crying as he looked at her and smiled. Sapphire found herself smiling back holding him in a tight motherly embrace. He gladly returned it feeling the warmth that his mother once gave him alive and well in his older sister.

Now with there parents gone all they had were each other. Tails could easily see the great likeness with his sister Sapphire from there mother. She had the same blue eyes the same yellow orange fur the same length of here. She even smelled like her Tails just closed his eyes as she held onto Sapphire tightly his two tails bouncing happily.

Sapphire opened her eyes, and for once the emotion of sadness swept over her. She would never again see her brother if this plan came into action.

"Miles.." Her thoughts then wondered to the red echidna.

The young vixen was outside playing hide and seek. Now having lost her friend she got worried.

"Knuckles! Knuckles where are you?" Unknowing to her he was sitting right above her in a tree. "Come on Knuckles this is not funny." The little echidna was laughing softly but then heard the vixen sniffle softly. He could see now she was crying apparently very worried about him. He sighed softly as he jumped out of the tree.

"Sapphire I'm right here don't cry." The vixen looked up and a cry of happiness came from her as she hugged the echidna. He smiled and hugged her back and as he was about to speak she poked him hard on the forehead.

"Your it!" She giggled as she ran off." The echidna muzzle turned red. It was the third time she had gotten him like that.

"No fair Sapphire you cheated!!" he soon ran off to chase after her laughing the whole way.

Sapphire closed her eyes tightly fighting back tears.

"What have I done, Knuckles, Miles." She then stood up as she waked over to the front of the cage where she saw Eggman. She went to touch her hand past the lock but was shocked. She cried out weakly. She fell back hard looking up at him.

"Oh no my dear you can not get out of there no matter how you try." Sapphire eyes glowed softly as she put her hands out sending a sphere of light at it. It was soon fizzled out. "Oh I remember how powerful you are so you can not get out." Sapphire growled. She wanted to yell but she knew yelling solved nothing.

Knuckles was soon coming close to the control room where Eggman and Sapphire was. As he was approaching the door he was stopped by a huge robot. It looked to be in the E series but he did not recognize it. He then went to punch the robot but there was no success. He found himself stumbling back holding his hand in a slight pain. He looked up as the robot pointed its hand at him. It changed shape into a barrel of a laser gun. As the robot fire Knuckles jumped out of the way. He growled softly.

"Oh please you really think a laser gun to stop me." He grinned running circles around the robot watching him going into circles trying to follow him. After a while going in the circle the robot shoots a hole into the ground. Knuckles runs over and he pounds the ground hard causing the ground to fall where it was cut sending the robot down. Knuckles snickers and soon goes past the circle heading to the control room. He soon reaches the door and kicks it down with his foot. "Eggman!" The scientist turned and looked at him. Sapphire jumped up when she saw him.

"Knuckles!" She ran over to the front of the cage. For a second she found herself wanting to reach out to him again and just cry for him to save her. She then stopped herself feeling that was a huge sign of weakness and would not allow such a thing. "Get me out of here Echidna!" Knuckles turned and looked at her. As much as he wanted to growl and yell at her he was happy to hear her voice because that means she was still there and nothing had happen to her. The echidna turned and looked at Eggman as he started to back away. Once again he had left himself with no kind of guard and he was easily could be knocked out. As he kept moving backwards he found himself back into a corner. He then laughed as he pushed a button on the side of the wall. Sapphire looked up just in time to see a sea of the purple liquid fall onto her. Knuckles cried out in anger as he punched Eggman once hard enough into the control panel of the computer is started to spark as he ran over to Sapphire smashing the cage without regards of the shocking he was getting. He soon lifted the vixen onto his shoulders keeping her off the ground. She looked at him weakly her legs numb now. "You came back for me?"

"Of course I did. Jeez did you really think I was going to let you be captured. I c-" He turned to hear Eggman laugh once again.

"Poor Knuckles you think that will save you." Eggman had gotten his hand on a remote and was about to push it when a blue blur flew past him knocking it out of his hand. Sonic turned and looked at him grinning.

"And you thought Knuckles would come here alone?" Tails soon came running seeing Sapphire holding onto knuckles. He was relieved to see she was okay but he felt a bit jealous that Knuckles had gotten to her first. He wanted to save her.

Eggman growled as he started down the four of them. They though that they had won; but it was far from over and he was going to get that gem if it was last thing he did. He turned to see the mass computer sparking wildly giving him the signal that it was only a matter of time before it blew sending the ship down wherever it happened to be. Somehow he managed to get to a small cabinet and open it pushing another button. As he did so the room started to fill with the purple liquid as knuckles held Sapphire up higher keeping her from touching it. He looked at Sonic.

"Ger her out of here, if this stuff touches her she's a goner." Sonic took Sapphire but the passed her to Tails.

"Go Tails, we will take care of Eggman."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" He laughed as he slammed another button with a door opening a robot almost the size of the room walked in. Tails held Sapphire in his arms as she held him back. If it wasn't for the fact her body was going numb she would be able to do on her own.

"Little brother, I'm sorry." Tails looked at her and as much as he wanted to yell at her he was just happy to see she was alive. He hugged her.

"We will talk about this later sister. Right now I have to get you out of here." Knuckles looked up at the two kits for a while before there was a blast but felt himself grabbed by Sonic. He looked down to see a hole in the ground; the liquid was going down into it. He turned to see the smoke from the barrel of the gun. "Hold on sister.." Tails held onto her tightly as he made his way to the window. Eggman pointed.

"STOP THAT FOX!!" The robot aimed his cannon at Tails but it was knocked off guard by Sonic.

"Do you really think we are going to let you shoot them? Aren't they cute though brother and sister." Sonic made a happy girlish sigh as Knuckles growled at him.

"There is no time for that Sonic!! We need to take care of this!" Sonic whistled playfully as he went and started to circle the robot as it tried to keep up with him. Eggman screamed at the top of his lugs at the robot to not bother with him and to shoot the foxes but he failed and the robot kept spinning. Knuckles then jumped up and hit the robot hard making it stumble back into the main computer smashing it. With this a red light started to flash.

"WARNING! WARNING! Total malfunction of navigation and landing gear. WARNING! Ship is on a crash course T minus ten seconds. Knuckles eyes lid up as he turned away. Sonic grinned as he ran to the window.

"See you around fat man!" Knuckles smashed the robot hard one more time punching a hole in him and soon took off to the window jumping out. When he went out he saw Sonic and Tails with Sapphire. Soon the three of them jumped off the ship as it crashed into the ocean. Knuckles looked over as it sunk in the water while Sonic managed to land on a piece of wood. Tails was still holding Sapphire as she hugged him deeply.

"Thank you all for coming after me. I don't deserve people like you who care about me." Knuckles yelled waving his hand at her.

"Will you shut up! That is what got you into this in the first place. You think no one gives a crap about you but that's not true! You have Tails he's your brother! And friends like us that care about you." Sonic grins.

"And perhaps a lover too." Knuckles growls.

"Shut up before I knock you into the water Sonic."

At the workshop Amy watches as the ship crashes into the water.

"Oh please let them all be ok. I couldn't live without my Tails. She walked over to the edge of the runway and sighed weakly. After a few hours of waiting she gave up and was about to go in when she heard a familiar noise. She turned to see the Tornado. Tails was in the cockpit while Sonic and Sapphire sat at the top. Knuckles was hanging off the bottom. Amy jumped up happily as she waved. "Thank goodness they are all alive!" She felt her heart feel light as they came in to land. She ran over hugging Tails as he jumped up. " Oh Tails!" Tails smiled as he hugged her back. Sapphire smiled weakly as she watched them hug happily.

"Need any help Saph?" Sapphire looked down to see Sonic holding his arms out to her. She smiled weakly taking the gesture. She soon jumped down into his arms.

"Thank you Sonic." The hedgehog smiled and blushed weakly. Knuckles growled weakly as he turned away from him. He found himself grumbling. Sapphire turned and looked at him. She wondered why he was so upset.

"Knuckles, are you alright?" He turned away.

"I'm fine, I hope things work out for you and don't forget you have friends that care." Sapphire looked at him as he walked away. She then turned to Sonic who was still holding her up. He laughed.

"S-Sorry, You know, I uhh.. would you go out to a movie with me?" Knuckles almost stop dead in his tracks. He turned and looked at the vixen and she looked at him. He played it off as if he did not care. She then turned to Sonic.

"Sure Sonic, I will go to a movie with you."

"Great." Knuckles could hear Sonic chatting away as he took off running haring her voice say over and over sure. He couldn't believe he just let that happen. He wanted to be with her. He knew of anyone that he would be able to take care of her.


	10. Two Hearts Think Alike

Aishitene Motto Chapter 10

Two Hearts Think Alike

Tails looked over at his sister and the hedgehog as the two of them talked. Sonic seamed really excited while Sapphire seamed to be giving him just enough attention to keep him aware. What really had the kit looking was the reaction Knuckles had when he heard his sister response to Sonic' question. It made him think; did Knuckles really care for her then more then a friend? It was hard to tell with him because the echidna always was kept to himself.

"Tails? Tails are you even listening to me?" The fox eyes snapped back onto Amy. He had forgotten the hedgehog was standing there and now seeing the looks on her face he knew he was in trouble.

"Sorry Amy, I just have a bit on my mind right now. It has been a day and well I would like to get in the house and rest. Besides as much I have to go and salvage my plane from where the Egg Carrier fell in the morning." Amy made a face at him. Part of her did not believe that what was all on the kit's mind was his plane.

"Alright Tails. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Actually, I was wondering if my sister would be staying." When Sapphire heard that she turned her attention to her kit brother.

"If you do not mind little brother I wish to stay with you." Tails smiled at her as he nodded his head. He knew he was going out on a limb but he was going to find out what was going on between her and Knuckles. Amy on the other hand looked a bit defeated. She knew she had nothing to worry about because Sapphire was Tails' older sister but she was taking her time away from him. I guess now she knew how Tails felt being all alone when Sonic was with her. Now she was the one being alone once more and she found it annoying. She smiled softly at Tails though as she pouted.

"Well then I better get home myself and I will call you later ok?" Tails nodded as he smiled at her.

"Alright Amy." Amy then turned to Sonic who has just made plans with the vixen to meet with her.

"Are you heading back into the city? You mind walking with me?" Sonic looked at her and grinned very weakly.

"Uh sure Amy why not." He then turned to Sapphire. "I will see you on Friday then?" Sapphire just nodded as she walked past the two of them heading to the door of the workshop. Sonic then turned his attention to Amy as the two started to walk to the train station.

"Sonic.. haven't you noticed how Knuckles has been acting since Sapphire has been here? You know we never see him and he appears. He seams to be a bit more annoyed when someone else is around her besides from Tails."

"I'm sure he's just protective because Sapphire is a very close friend of his." Amy looked at Sonic a bit dumbfounded. She knew Sonic was not the brightest of all people but she knew there was a spark between Sapphire and Knuckles and she would hate to see Sonic get into the middle of the both of them. Sapphire was in a way no kind of fit to Sonic.

"Sonic, I don't think that is the case. I think Knuckles really cares about her." Sonic couldn't help but laugh as he watched Amy get onto the train.

"Knuckles? Please that is not like him at all. He just sees her as a friend." He then grinned once more as he turned speeding off. Amy just stood there and sighed softly as the door closed.

"Yeah, well you don't know anyone as well as you think you do Sonic. Especially when you are never around." She then went and took her seat on the train heading home.

Tails watched as Amy and Sonic walked down the path to the train station. He then looked over at his sister. Once again she had her calm face pasted on her. It was funny when she was with Knuckles she was holding onto dear life with him. It was not something he saw and he had seen his sister in worse trouble then that and her face never changed. What was different about that? He pushed the thought out of his mind as he ran over to her and smiled. She rested a hand on his head and patted him softly smiling.

"I did not get the chance to tell you thank you for coming to save me little brother."

"You know I had to sister. You mean the world to me. But please tell me why you let yourself be taken like that?"

"I am not sure little brother. I suppose I lost hope over things. I mean I guess my mind when into lock. Then when I saw Knuckles.. I." She soon stopped and turned away. Tails looked at her as he tugged on her arm softly. He hated that Sapphire always kept to herself and he wanted to know about his sister. As he and Sapphire walked into the house, he tugged on Sapphire once again.

"Come on big sister. I wish to know more about you. You always hide your feelings and thoughts from me because you think it is best for me but its not. I'm your brother. Your family and I want you to be happy." Tails looked at her sternly and Sapphire smiled softly at him. She walked over to the small couch and sat down Tails now laying his head in her lap.

"Fine little brother you wish to know my feelings." She closed her eyes. "I have been confused over the information knuckles has given me about my true identity I really do not know what to think of it. I also, have feelings."

"Feelings sister?"

"Yes, these new feelings that appear now. I well; I wish to understand them but for once I have fear." Tails looked at his sister. He would have never guessed she would have fear. He softly took her hand and smiled.

"Sister you should not fear this happy feeling you have. You should accept it and make it stronger."

"Accept it?" Tails nodded softly at her holding her hand. Sapphire sighed softly as she held his hand back thinking about it. The feelings she had. For Knuckles, could she accept them and tell him. The fear came back to her again as she closed her eyes. "Thank you little brother." Tails nods softly at her as he holds onto him.

"Your welcome big sister I just want to see you happy. I believe that Knuckles will do that for you. You should really give it a chance." Sapphire held onto Tails her eyes closed as she hummed softly. Her face turned a small pink as she thought of the possibilities that could happen with them. She then looked over and out the window. She had already agreed to go with Sonic to the movies. She shook her head pushing it out her mind. She knew such a thing would never work between the two of them.

Knuckles was sitting outside looking at the Master Emerald and sighed softly. He felt a bit lost and confused over what he was feeling. He loved the vixen there was no arguing that. It was just did she feel the same about him? It looked as if that was not the case but how could he be sure. She kept to herself just as much as he kept to herself. She could be head over heals for him for all he knew. Knuckles wanted to know so bad he could feel his arms shaking softly having the urge to want to stand up and run to her.

"That damn vixen she drives me crazy." He leaned on the giant gem and closed his eyes. "I can't stand her and yet, I can't get her off my mind." Knuckles grumbled softly to himself as he turned his attention to the west seeing the sun set. The orange glow made him think of the vixen more as he soon stood up and headed to his cabin.

The early morning soon came a week or so later. Sapphire was still housing herself with her younger brother. The two sat on the top of his small workshop watching the sunrise. Sapphire was quiet as usual but Tails had a feeling it was because of what she and Sonic were doing tonight. He had agreed to a dinner and movie this evening with the hedgehog. It was the one thing Tails knew he picked up from his sister. It was hard for the both of them to say no to anyone and Sapphire was set to meet Sonic around 6 to catch dinner and then a move at 7:20. Tails has insisted on making it a double date with him and Amy going along but for some reason Sapphire refused the invitation. She said it would be best if the two went alone. Tails did not like to fight with his older sister and so they would be going alone. Honestly Tails did not like the idea but there was nothing he could do.

Sapphire smiles softly as he starched Tails' ears softly. Tails smiles and holds onto Sapphire softly.

"Sister are you going to be ok tonight?"

"I will be fine little brother. Do not worry about me." Tails nodded softly as he held onto Sapphire.

Sonic was at his house. He looked out the window to see the sun heading to the west. He then turned his eyes over to his clock. It read 5:45. He was going to be leaving soon to meet up with Sapphire at the train station. A cutie like her Sonic couldn't pass up the chance to go out with her just once. He wasn't even sure what attracted him to her. Maybe it was her eyes or her slim figure. Whatever it was he liked it and he wanted to see if she could like him as well. Sonic soon takes his leave heading out the dor and speeds to the train station.

Sapphire is sitting on a bench outside of the train station looking around. Across the street to her left was the entrance to twinkle part and further down on her left was the main hotel. She looked out over at the beach area the orange sky coming to a deep glow and her thoughts fell to Knuckles. What was he doing at that time? Was he thinking of her? Deep in thought she did not notice the blue hedgehog walk up.

"Hey Sapphire!!" She looked over at him.

"Good afternoon to you Sonic." Sonic smiles softly.

"Are you ready to go?" Sapphire nodded as she stood up and walked over to him. "I am so glad you came with me. This is going to be a great night." Sapphire just turned and looked at the water. She knew near the shrine where Knuckles was the water was not far away and she was sue he was watching the same thing.

Sapphire and Sonic walks down to a small dinner on the far Westside of the city near the large mall is. Sonic lead Sapphire into the dinner and they were soon seated. Sonic smiles softly and looks at Sapphire.

"So how long are you planning on staying here?" Sapphire looks down.

"I am not really planning on staying long. I have things to attend to. I am a traveling priestess." Sonic looks a bit sad.

"It's a shame. I well I like you and I really want to know more about you." A woman walks over and looks at the both of them.

"Can I start you off with a drink?" Sonic looked at Sapphire offering for her to go first.

"I would just like a glass of water." Sonic looks at the woman.

"I would like a cola thanks." The woman nods as she walks off. "So Sapphire please tell me more about yourself."

"Not much to really say. You know me because you know Miles."

"I guess your right, but i'm sure there is more to you then just your younger brother." Sapphire looked at Sonic a bit strangely and now was wondering why she had even come. She sighed softly as she looked out the window.

"To be honest Miles is my whole world. I mean I do other things but I think of him all the time. He means a lot to me."

Knuckles was sitting out watching the emerald looking out at the sea. He was wondering when Sapphire was going on her stupid date with Sonic. He still could not believe that she agreed to go with him. Knuckles knew for a fact that Sapphire had no interest in Sonic at all. She never really had much interest in many people. Tails of course did not count because he was her little brother and if she did not care about anyone else she loved him a lot. Knuckles soon found himself pacing back in forth his mind caught on Sapphire wondering what she was doing.

"Damnit! I can't take this!" Knuckles soon took off towards Tails' workshop. It was not like him to do something like this but it wouln't go away. Ever since she appeared he could not keep his mind off her. He needed her. He wanted her. He loved her.

Tails was working on his plane once more. He had lost track of time since his sister had left on her date with Sonic. He tried to push the thought out of his mind. He really did not like the idea of Sapphire doing this when he knew deep down she wanted to be with Knuckles. He also knew the vixen was very stubborn as well as the echidna so they would have to come to terms with one another if anything was going to change. Right now it did not look like that was going to happen but maybe some time in the future. Deep in thought Tails did not hear th knocking on the door and was soon being started at by Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" Tails jumped up which would have caused him to hit the bottom of the plane and give him a nasty bump. He rubbed his head a bit and then pulled himself out looking up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I.. can you tell me where Sapphire went?" Tails blinked looking at the echidna. He was just thinking about him and his sister and here he was. He knew why he was looking for the vixen and had no intention of not telling him.

"She went out with Sonic about a few hours ago. I would have guessed they would be home by now but I know they were going to dinner and catching a movie. That is all she told me Knuckles." Knuckles then turned and walked out of the door. Tails sat there for a while and wondered what was going to happen. He just hoped that the two of them would talk to one another and that Sonic would not interfere.

Knuckles took his leave after getting some information out of Tails. He was kinda surprised that the kit was so willing to tell him where his older sister was. Then again he had a feeling that Tails wanted him to go after her. He walked up to the station and got on the train heading into the city. He didn't take it much but he needed the time to come up with something to say to the vixen when he saw her again.

The sun had vanished and the moon was shinning on the two as Sonic and Sapphire walked down the street. The movie was ok for Sapphire. She was not one to watch T/V or do anything of these things. She thought they were all kind of pointless but Sonic thought the movie was funny and was chatting on about it. It was a bit strange the vixen thought as she walked along side the blue hedgehog. She had always heard that it was the pink hedgehog, Amy that did all the talking and seamed to talk on forever and ever. Right now she could only see that in Sonic. Maybe he was excited that the two went out together. She smiled softly and nodded as Sonic went on talking about some of the scenes in the film itself. While walking she found her mind falling on the echidna again as she looked up at the stars. She remembered the two of them sitting outside watching them together not saying a word. They just looked and once in a while a word was muttered. She liked that for some reason. She never did do a lot of talking and neither did the echidna. Her attention was pulled back to present time when she heard her name called out. Sapphire blinked a few times when she looked to see Knuckles standing by the station main door.

"Knuckles, what are you doing here?" Sonic stopped upon seeing him as well and wondered why he was there. It wasn't like the echidna to leave his post or at least that is what the hedgehog believed.

"Yeah Knux something going down? Is Eggman attacking again?" Sonic blinked as the echidna rolled his eyes at him. A total moron he guessed thought he knew it would be rude to say such things out loud.

"No Sonic, I wanted to talk to Sapphire before she went back to her brother's workshop. "

"well I was going to walk her there myself Knuckles." Sapphire placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder. She knew nothing was going to happen.

"Sonic, I am fine. Thank you for the lovely night out. The dinner was nice and the movie was great as well. "

"So will we be doing this again Sapphire?" Sapphire closed her eyes as she looked away.

"I am not sure. I doubt it to be honest you're a nice guy Sonic but I travel and know things would not work out well for us." Sapphire leaned over and kissed Sonic on the cheek. Sonic just sighed softly knowing it was too good to be true. She was kind but he could clearly see she had no interest in him what so ever. He looked over at Knuckles and just hoped the echidna didn't screw it up with her.

"Well Sapphire, I'm sure I will see you around. Maybe we can catch a movie together as friends you know?" Sapphire smiles softly as she nodded.

"I would like that Sonic." She then turned her attention to Knuckles as he looked away. Sapphire said her goodbye to Sonic and walked past Knuckles into the station. "So why did you show up here Knuckles?" The echidna sighed softly as he tried to catch up with her. He wanted to wait until they got back to the Mystic Ruins or at least to a point to where Sonic eyes wasn't on his back.

"I need to talk to you."

"You already said that."

"I know, I can't help it i'm nervous." Sapphire turned and looked at Knuckles.

"About what?" Knuckles gulped softly, he never had a hard time fighting or yelling or doing any of the sorts but telling a girl how he felt. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do.


	11. Open Your Eyes

Aishitene Motto Chapter 11

Open your Eyes

Sapphire walked beside Knuckles in the dim moonlight heading to the jungle. The two were silent the train ride over even though Knuckles said he wanted to talk to her. After a few steps she looked at him.

"So what is it Knuckles. What did you wish to speak to me about?" Knuckles looked down a bit. He felt so stupid acting so shy in front of her.He never acted like this in front of anyone. He then guessed that goes to show how much of an effect the vixen had on him..

"Let me ask you this. Why did you go on a date with Sonic when you knew for a fact you didn't like him? Did you just do that because I was standing there and you needed something else to kick me in the balls for?"

"I don't know what you are talking about but since when you cared about me going out with anyone." Knuckles turned away and growled softly.

"You act as if I can't be protective to you like Tails is."

"Miles is my younger brother. I am not surprised that he is protective of me. Knuckles, why are you being so protective of me?"

"I am your best friend right?" Sapphire turned and looked at him as she slowed her pase allowing him to walk beside him. Was he her best friend? Besides from Tails he was the only person she really talked to.

"Yes Knuckles you are."

"Then I have the right to be protective of you. I want what's best for you and I know Sonic is not that. He is never around her is always running off and he could never keep up a relationship." Sapphire turned and looked at him.

"Who said anything about that? I went out with him once that does not mean I am going to be with him." She looked at Knuckles deep into his purple eyes. "This has nothing to do with Sonic does it? This is about me." Knuckles turned his eyes away from Sapphire. Looking into her yes just made him want her more.

"Sapphire I well. We have been friends for a hell of a long time." Sapphire started to walk a bit faster.

"Knuckles stop beating around the bush and just tell me. You have never been one to act like this. You have something to say just say i-"As Sapphire turned to look at him she found herself face to face with Knuckles. The two were so close she could feel his breath on her lips. Sapphire was surprised but managed to catch herself in time to feel the echidna wrap his arms around her his hands placed tightly on her waist. She blinked and was about to yell at him when the echidna pulled her in pressing his lips against hers.

Knuckles felt more then light- headed as he kissed the orange vixen. In his mind he knew it was only a matter of time before the vixen was going to punch him off her and go on to yell at him. Though that time never came, in fact the vixen he could feel was shaking softly as she gripped his shoulders softly kissing him back. Soon after a while Knuckles found that he was no longer kissing Sapphire. The two of them lips were dancing together. His movements were weak but hers were weaker as she mimicked him. That point in time felt like it had stopped and it was the longest few seconds he ever came across. Knuckles pulled out of the kiss to look at the vixen and was astonished to see a soft blush on her muzzle in the pale moonlight. Knuckles wanted to laugh because it was so cute to him. He had never seen her blush until this night. He liked the look on her very much.

"Sapphire, Sonic is not good for you and you know it I on the other hand."

"You believe that you are better for me." Sapphire looked at him. Her heart was racing and she was fighting with it to keep herself from panting in front of him. "Knuckles, I don't know what to say."

"Just say that I can be yours." Sapphire looked down a bit. He had just go to say that Sonic was not good for her because he was always running around. If that is a good reason then would it not be the same case for the two of them? Sapphire barely came around to see her younger brother which was a bad thing she was planning on changing but Knuckles. She sighed as she looked up at him. Knuckles could see that this was not a good sign.

"Knuckles, I can't. It's just, I would never be here with you and the last thing I want you to do is pine over me and sit and try to wait for me. I could never do that to you because I do care about you." Knuckles could feel his heart sank as he heard those words. Part of him couldn't believe it. He knew the vixen was closed in but he would have never guessed that she would not even open her heart to him. He could feel the depression setting in.

"Sapphire, I don't care if you have to do your travels. I know you help many people around the world and I think that is a wonderful thing. But what happens when you are alone at night. You have Tails s a brother but no one can ever be that alone. I know that and its been getting more and more clear to me as you have been here day after say."

"Are you just saying this because I am here? Would your idea change once I left?"

"No of course it wouldn't. Sapphire you can't tell me you don't have feelings of love for me."

"I do Knuckles. And because I have those feelings of love I can not let my heart be with yours in fear of breaking it."

"You could never break my heart unless you walk away from me right now."

"Don't be so dramatic Knuckles its not like you at all." Knuckles held onto the vixen tighter not wanting to let her go. He knew if he did sh would vanish into the darkness and who knows when he would see her again.

"Sapphire.." The vixen soon pulled out of the loving embrace of the echidna. It was cold she could feel. Being close to him made her warm and light hearted but she knew because she ran around just as much as Sonic that she would not be a fitting partner to Knuckles.

"I can't Knuckles. I just can't I'm sorry." Knuckles looks at Sapphire speechless. He didn't know if he was angry, upset or anything. He just sighed softly. The vixen looked at him and soon walked closer to him kissing him on the cheek.

"Maybe something might change in the future. Until then, it will be best if we stay friends Knuckles." The echidna nodded as he turned and started walking back to the shrine. He felt foolish for doing such a thing, wearing his heart on his sleeve. H ewould never do that again. He walked and kicked at some dirt looking at the sky.

"Yeah I feel like such an ass. I should have never taken that leap. Well that is it for me never again will I do such a foolish thing."

Sapphire walked back to the workshop her mind in peril. She was doing what was right for her duty as a priestess. She could not allow her heart to run her life no matter how badly she wanted it to. Also she was to stay pure and she knew if she spent one night with Knuckles she would no longer be pure not like she would mind.

Tails was working on a jigsaw puzzle when he heard the door open. He turned to see the vixen walk inside. She looked a bit more down then usual and this made Tails a bit alarmed. He had a strong feeling that she and Knuckles had clashed. Tails stood up and walked over to her worried.

"Sister are you alright?" Sapphire nodded softly at him.

"I am Miles, but I think it is time for me to leave. I have been here way too long and I need to get back to my work."

"Sister, did you see Knuckles."

"Yes Miles I did." Tails sighed a bit annoyed as he watched her gather her things.

"So what happen? Did the two of you talk?" She nodded to him again strapping her arrow bag on her back and picking up her bow.

"Yes Miles we talked and I need to go. It was nice seeing you and do not worry I will be back soon to visit you." Sapphire was about to leave out when Tails grabbed her hand pulling her back.

"Sister don't leave like this. I know why Knuckles was looking for you. He wants to be with you and I know you want to be with him. Please just go to him! Why are you fighting back these feelings you have for him!"

"Because I have a duty to uphold!" Sapphire turned and looked at Tails. It was the first time in ages that she had raised her voice to him. "I am a priestess and I need to be around for others so I can help them!"

"But what about you! Your going to get to a point in your life where you will not be able to help as much and you are going to find yourself alone! I don't want to see that and I know Knuckles does not either! You need to get rid of this barrier you have around yourself. Everyone is not out to get you especially me and Knuckles! We love you sister." Tails looked at her upset. Sapphire closed her eyes as she turned away she started to the door.

"Brother I know you love me and I know Knuckles love me. I love both of you I just I have a duty to tend to." She walks out of the house as Tails follows him.

"Sister, you need to open your eyes and look at what you have in front of you. Knuckles of all people is not one to open his heart to everyone and I know you are the same way. That is what makes the both of you good for one another. Your best friends and you know one another very well. You can work with one another to work though this and help to open your hearts." Sapphire sighs softly as she turns and looks at her brother.

"I'm sorry little brother. I just don't believe I'm ready for such a task and I don't want to break Knuckles heart." She turned and took off at full speed jumping from tree to tree. Running away from her problems and her love.


	12. A Letter

Aishitene Motto Chapter 12

A Letter

The sun glows a soft yellow as it tries to shine through the soft puffy white clouds. Knuckles finds himself chewing on a grain of grass. He was restless and it had been over a month since Eggman had shown his face. He wasn't sure if he had given up on finding Sapphire because the vixen had vanished that warm night and haven't been seen since. Knuckles had gone to go and visit the kit the following day to find him more then upset about his sister departure. The kit was upset over how his sister had reacted to the echidna. He had a good feeling of what would happen but he assumed that the vixen would open her heart to Knuckles. Though it looked now like everyone was getting back to no That was the strange thing about Sapphire. She could show up and managed not to make too much of a dent in the way of life for all of them. Though Knuckles still had his times where he scolded himself for being so foolish and letting his true feelings get out. It looked as if it was for a waste now seeing as he watched the clouds float by.

Tails was sitting in a dinner talking to Amy about the issue. Amy had been left out of the loop and Tails felt it was time that he told her.

"She did what!" Amy slammed her hands on the table so hard it made the small glasses and salt and pepper shaker ruble softly in place. And then she just vanished and she hasn't been here in a month? Tails, how could you let her go?" Tails sighed softly as he took a sip of his water and looked at his worked up girlfriend. He had a feeling she was going to react in this way.

"What do you want me to do Amy? She's my older sister and all I can do is voice my option. If she feels strongly about something even if it is wrong she is going to go with her gut. It doesn't matter how much a pled with her." Amy sat back down on her side of the booth.

"Poor Knuckles, no wonder he seamed like he was in a more then nasty mood that day I went to see him." The pink hedgehog had went to talk to Knuckles no more then a few days after the orange vixen had vanished and he was in no mood to deal with Amy and her actions. "And they were made for one another. I asked him about a hundred times what was wrong and he just kept ignoring the question until he got to the point to where he told me to leave. I wish she was here right now. I would give her a piece of my mind!" Tails just shook his head. He knew Amy would not be able to fully understand Sapphire's actions. Tails knew she was afraid of showing her feelings. She admitted to caring for Knuckles but she still had a wall up in front of her not allowing for feelings like love to get out into the open. She didn't want her heart to be broken and she would not want the same to the person. Along side that she was still fighting with herself about the whole idea of actually being a gem that took the form of a vixen. Even thought Knuckles had told Sapphire she was indeed real the female refused to believe it. She was a fox but was as stubborn as any echidna or male he had ever known.

The two took their leave after finishing up their drinks. Amy held onto Tails' hand as they went out into the cool day. It was strangely cool for it to be July but it was a nice change of pace. The kit had been complaining about the heat for the past few days and it looked as if someone was listening to him. Tails smiled softly holding Amy's hand back as they headed to her home. Tails needed a break from his work and the stress of things so he agreed to stay with Amy for a few days.

A blue of blue soon sped up to the both of them and came to a stop.

"Hey Ames, Tails what's going on?" Tails blinked and smiled softly. Sonic too hand vanished or a week or so saying some people needed his help on the other side of the planet.

"Sonic it's been a week since I saw you last." Tails looked at him a bit annoyed.

"Yeah I know I know. Sorry about that Tails. Oh hey I got this from your sister. While I was heading back here I saw her in a village and we got to sit and talk for a while." Tails looked at the small envelope. He hesitated a bit before taking it. "Hey don't worry about her Tails she's fine and you shouldn't hold a grudge on your sister. She still loves you." Sonic knew all about the little incident that happened that night with Sapphire and Knuckles. Tails had came over to his house in a big of a rage yelling about his sister and he was told the whole story.

Amy looked at Tails and then at the envelope and wondered if Tails was going to open it right then and there or wait. It looked like the kit was going to wait. She saw his hands tremble a bit as h shoved the note into his pocket.

"Tails, are you alright?" The fox smiled and nodded. He was a bit worried in his mind though. Sapphire was not one to send letters in such a manner. She would just send a drop off once every few months but she had only been gone for one. This might have been really important. Sonic then broke the kit out of his glance as he leaned on his shoulder.

"So what are you two love birds up to today?" Amy giggled as Tails smiled sharply at Sonic giving a grin.

"I don't know. We just finished eating so I think I have the energy to take Amy home and rip all her clothes off and s-"Amy's face went red as she covered Tails' moth. Sonic laughed at the two of them. He was happy for them because they were so happy in love.

"Tails Sonic doesn't need to know about stuff like that."

"But I tell Sonic everything."

"Not that I hope." Tails looked up a bit as he blushed. "Tails! How could you?"

"Of course I did not tell Sonic. What do I look like?" Sonic grinned softly at Tails and the kit returned the gesture. Amy placed her hands on her hips softly getting annoyed with the both of them. Sonic may not have been around a lot but the two of them were still as close as ever.

"We were about to head on home Sonic and just hang out the rest of the day. How about you come over it would be nice to hear about what you did while you were away." Sonic stretched the back of his head and nodded.

"Oh that would be great but I was actually gonna hang out with Knux today. He's still kinda down in the dumps about things though he tries to play it off."

"Have him come over too. Maybe we can cheer him up. I'm sure he needs it after all." Sonic nodded softly as he turned away.

"Yeah, your right. Alright then I'll be over at your place with Knux in a few alright?" Amy agreed and the blue blur vanished without a trance.

Tails looked over at Amy as Sonic vanished.

"Amy, I'm a bit worried. I don't think that Knuckles is ready to deal with this yet. I don't want to be the one to bring this down on him. You know how he can get if it is something he does not want to talk about and I am pretty sure that he does not want to talk about my older sister." Amy nodded softly as the two started to walk again to her house.

"But Tails, it has been a month. It's time that he came and talked to us about it. We are his friends after all and he should not be afraid to talk to us."

"Yeah, but he is. I'm sure he is not used to being able to talk like this because he was alone for such a long time. I mean ten or more years without really talking to anyone is a lot. Or well besides from talking to my sister whom I know now he is not going to want to do." The clouds in the sky started to vanish a bit as the two got closer to the hedgehog's home. The sun was brighter and it looked as if it was putting the two of them on a spotlight. The two walked into the building and Amy went and pressed the elevator for up and in no time the two were on their way up to her apartment on the seventh floor. Amy leaned on the wall of the small shaft looking at her male lover a bit worried. The fact that this was affecting Knuckles was one thing, but it was also really taking a toll on Tails as well and Amy did not like to see Tails so worried like this. She watched as he played around in his pocket no doubly playing with the note anxious to open and read what was inside.

The elevator opened up and the two walked out and made a quick right. The door before them 7G was for Amy's apartment and she went and dug into her small red purse pulling out a key. After jiggling it around in the locks for a bit she managed to get the door open and the two waked inside. Tails went and sat down on the couch a bit drained over the little that had happened a while ago soon pulling out the letter and looking at it. Amy by this time was going into the small kitchen getting together a few snacks for when Sonic and Knuckles were going to arrive. She found herself looking over at Tails from time to time seeing if he had opened the letter. He was sitting there just looking at the envelope. He held it tightly. Amy sighed softly as she soon walked over with a bowl of fruit some drinks and some chips for Sonic.

"Tails, are you sure you are alright? You look worried. You are not going to open the letter?" Tails shook his head as he looked up at Amy.

"I'm going to wait. I want Knuckles to hear what she has to say as well." Amy knew this why he was acting like this. As strange as it may sound the disappearance of Sapphir Prower had bought on a strange friendship between Tails and Knuckles. Thi was proff enough that Tails wanted to wait for Knuckles before reading the letter.

Tails picked up a grape and threw it into his mouth as he looked out the window of the home. The sun was high in the sky but there was hints of setting letting Tails know it had to be part noon at least. He turned as he heard a loud knock on the door.

"Open up it's the police! Come out with your hands up!" Tails soon heard laughter. He rolled his eyes lightly knowing it was Sonic and went to open the door for him and Knuckles.

"Hey you guys took you long enough." Sonic grinned softly as he walked in. Knuckles was quiet and his face was calming. Something the kit seen on his little sister face many times. Knuckles went and sat down on a small chair and said hello to Amy while Sonic headed for he chips Amy left out for him.

"I'm glad you could come over today Knuckles."

"Not like I had much to do besides watch the master Emerald and I already have that covered. " Knuckles soon spotted the envelope in the fox hands. "What is that Tails?"

"It's a letter, from Sapphire." Knuckles looked away a bit. Tails could see the tension on his face as the echidna stood up. "Knuckles, I was waiting for you to come over so I could read it out loud. I am sure that she has something to say about you."

"I am sure it's not good." Tails looked at him and smiled weakly.

"I doubt that is the case. Sapphire cares about you that is why.."

"That is why she left here without a trace after I told her." Tails sighed as he looked at the envelope. He opened it up and a gem falls out.

_To My Dearest Brother,_

_I know I need to say I am sorry for running off the way I did that night. I will be home soon so I can do it face to face. Doing it in a letter doesn't really count I do not believe. I love you little brother and I do not wish to fight with you. I know what I did to Knuckles was wrong. It's just I am so afraid. I don't want to break his heart and he is my everything. The day I went out with Sonic I couldn't stop thinking of him. I close my eyes now and I keep thinking of what we shared before I left. I want him to love me and I want to love him back. I blame myself now I pretend to be so strong but the second I think of Knuckles I become so weak. I don't think I can look him in the face. So please when I come to see you in a week do not tell him. I do not wish for him to be angrier at me because I will vanish again. _

_I also want to tell you that is might be one of the last times I see you. I am sure you have noticed that Eggman has not been around lately. That is because he has been chasing me down and I do not want to stay long in fear he will try to hurt you. So I will be there to visit you on the light of the full moon. I will return once I can either defeat Eggman or he will capture me and get what he wishes. _

_I will see you soon little brother._

_Love Always,_

_Sapphire. _

Tails looks at the letter for a while and then passes it to Knuckles.

"Here read this." Knuckles took the note and read over it. By this time Amy had walked into the room and sat down beside Tails looking as Knuckles read the note.

"So.. your telling me that." Tails nodded his head softly. " And Eggman has been chasing after her! Why the hell didn't she tell us?" Sonic looked at Knuckles as the threw a chip in her mouth.

"Oh please Knuckles, the girl is just as stubborn as you are. Do you really think she was going to come all the way back here for help when she thinks she can handle it on her own?" Knuckles growled softly as he gave the note back to Tails.

"I hope you don't mind me stopping by that night Tails. I think its time I knocked some sense into her. She can't keep running off like this and think she does not need my help. I'm supposed to help her. It's my duty." Tails looked down as he shoved the paper into his pocket.

"No I don't Knuckles but please don't start yelling at her. She is still my sister." Knuckles nodded softly as he looked at the fruit on the table and picked up an apple biting into it.

"So was this some sort of trick to get me to talk about my "feelings" because it is not working." Knuckles chewed on the apple as Sonic laughed softly.

"No we just wanted to pull you away for a bit. You needed it, you like some sort of ghost when I walked up there you know." Knuckles coughed and growled softly at Sonic as the hedgehog went and picked up a bottle of soda that left of for them. Amy went and picked up some fruit as well.

"Well I know this was a strange get together for you Knuckles but we have been worried about you and we do want you to talk to us."

"For what? I don't need to talk."

"Everyone needs to talk once in a while right?" Knuckles shook his head as he paid attention to his apple. Amy then stood up.

"Well maybe we should have something a bit more filling then this. If you want I can order a pizza for all of us." Knuckles finished off what was left of his apple and stood up.

"None for me, I should be getting back anyway. It's not good to be gone for a long time. I'm sure there is someone with their eye on the emerald and waiting for the right time to strike." Amy nodded softly knowing that Knuckles really wanted to be alone after what he found out.

"Just be careful alright, and try to cheer up. We are not out to get you. We are your friends." She smiled brightly at him and Knuckles just grinned as he headed for the door and left out softly closing it behind him. Amy sighed as she looked over at Tails and Sonic. "You still want me to order that pizza?" The two of them nodded, no point then sitting there eating fruit when they could have real food.

Knuckles walked down the street looking at the sky. It was blue now no clouds in sight. He watched as a couple happily walked along heading for the entrance of the theme park. Knuckles had never even been to Twinkle Park but he was sure it was something h wouldn't like. He wasn't really into things like that. Twinkle Park was where Tails would take Amy on many of their dates. The lucky bastard Knuckles thought as he walked on the tracks heading back to the jungle. It seamed as if Tails had an easy time when it came to matters of the heart. It was like one of the hardest battles for Knuckles on the other hand. He just wanted to for once not feel so lonely and empty. He was sure Sapphire could have done that for him. Apparently that was not the case or at least it was what he had come to believe.


	13. An Offer you won’t Forget

Aishitene Motto Chapter 13

An Offer you won't Forget

The orange vixen walks through the jungle and looks around. It had been a while but for some reason it felt like it had been years since she had been there last. It might have only felt that way because of what had happened between her and the echidna the last time she was here. She looked up at the sky. The sun was setting casting a more then normal orange glow that fell onto the green leaves and her body giving her a healthy glow. She soon started to jump from tree to tree heading to her younger brother's home hoping she would not run into the red echidna.

Tails was once again working in his workshop. He needed something to take his mind off of things and burying himself in his work was always a good thing for him to do. Or at least it was what he felt was right. Amy never really liked the idea of him closing himself up in such a manner. She would rather him speak to her about it. After all what was going on right now was very sensitive for him because it had to deal with the only family he had. Tails did not wish to bother the pink hedgehog with such things because his sister was still a mystery to him as well to everyone else. He figured it would be best this way. The fox looked up at his masterpiece and saw there was a nut out of place. He reached out and went to grab his screw driver but could not feel the tool. Soon it was placed in his hand.

"Here you go Miles." The kit grabbed the tool as he heard the voice of his sister. He soon pulls himself out from under the large machine and looks at his glowing sister.

"Sister you have returned." He went and reached up for a small rag but could not reach it. Sapphire walked over and picked it up passing it to him. "Thank you sister. " He cleans his hands and stands up looking up at his sister. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Why are you here now?" Sapphire looked at him. She had a strong feeling that the kit had told Knuckles of her return even though she had asked him not to. Tails was not one to keep those kinds of secrets and she knew that all of his friends knew about it.

"I just could not wait to talk to you. I was close so I just wanted to come here and speak to you and be on my way."

"I know why you're here. You are here because you are trying to avoid Knuckles." Sapphire did not say anything as she started heading to the living area of the workshop. Tails soon followed her. "Admit it sister you are. I don't understand why you are avoiding him. You care for him don't you? Why are you running away from him?"

"Miles I really don't want to talk about it right now please." As she walks heading to the bedroom she is blocked by the kit. He looked at her sternly. He was not going to let her run off this time, or at least not until Knuckles had a chance to talk to her.

"Sister, I am being serious. You don't have to be afraid. There is nothing wrong with feeling the way you do about him. You think about him and he is on your dreams I am sure. You love him. Why won't you go to him because he loves you too?"

Sapphire just turned away from him. She could not really believe that Knuckles would care for her in such a manner. He did not care for anyone like that so why would she be so special? She sighed softly in her mind as she looked down at the determined little fox blocking her path. She could easily push him out of her way but she could not. After all he was her only younger brother and she cared for him very much. If she did not care much for anyone else's option she did care very much for his.

"Miles, I well. I do not know to be honest. The thought of having something like this frightens me a bit because I have never had it. "She turned away from him but did not move. "Tell me Miles, how do you feel when you are with May?" Tails blinked as he smiled softly taking his sister hand. He then led her back outside to the cliff of his takeoff platform.

'It's a wonderful feeling. She makes me feel as if I can do anything. She makes my life complete because she loves me in a way no one else can love me. You can have that with knuckles if you just let him in sister." The two look as the wave's crash under the cliff and the sun makes its final decent under the horizon. Tails can feel the hand he is holding onto Sapphire with is shaking softly. He looked up at the vixen. She had covered her face but the fox swore he heard a sniffle. It would have been a first in all of his years he had never seen his older vixen cry. Not even when she was hurt badly she never shed a tear.

"Miles, he would never take me. Not after what happened before. I am sure of it." The fox looked at his sister and sighed weakly as he nodded.

"Well then are you going to head on your way?"

"I suppose I should Miles. I have a lot of work to do." The fox pulled his hand away from her as he turned his attention back to the sea.

"You know sister as much as you claim to be upset that you are not in my life you are the one who makes the choices to not be around in the first place. You keep running off for months and even years at a time. At the most I know I can count on you for my birthday but that is not enough. You're supposed to be my family my real family and I see you the least. Some times I almost forget I have a sister." Sapphire held her chest softly as she felt a sharp of pain go through her heart. She had never thought of it that way before. She always assumed that he would not want an older sister babying him and taking care of him because he was a boy. She really felt confused now was she wrong after all of these years about her younger brother and his friends? Was she even wrong about Knuckles? Was her work that important that she should never come around and see her brother? It couldn't be. He was after all the only family she had as well.

"Miles I have no where to stay here."

"Sister you can stay here with me."

"Oh no. I could not especially because of your lady friend. It would be very rude of me."

"Are you saying you would stay here if you had a place to live." The vixen did not want to face tails because she felt so stupid. She did not mind living off the land and sleeping in the woods. In fact she loved it but she knew if she lived around here the fox would insist that she lived in a home of some sort so she just pushed the thught of not having one out of the door.

"Yes Miles. If I had a place to live then I will stay." Tails sighed softly as he looked at her. She was right in a way. It would be strange if she lived with him because of Amy but he really didn't care because if worse came to worse he would just go and stay with Amy when he needed some alone time with her.

"You can stay with me." The vixen ears perked up as she heard the voice of the red echidna. No more then a second of her looking up she found herself face to face with him. His hands wrapped softly around her waist. She could feel a weaking feeling in her legs as if she was about to fall.

"Knuckles, I." She was speechless; there was no way out of this. She knew both Tails and him would come up with a hundred reasons for why she could stay with him. The fox smiled softly as he walked past the both of them. Sapphire just watched him feeling a bit helpless but Tails liked the look on her face. She had been cornered in a good way.

Her glace came back over to Knuckles who was holding her softly pulling her close.

"I let you slip away the first time and didn't come after you Sapphire but I'm not letting you run off this time." Her sudden look of surprise slowly melted from her face as she regained her calm disposition.

"Knuckles how long have you been around here."

"Since Tails bought you outside." She looked down a bit. She had figured this was a clever trap set by her little brother. He was a genius after all and getting two people together at the same time and place was simple for him she was sure.

"I should have expected nothing less of my younger brother." Knuckles soon pulls her in so close the two could touch each other's lips. Sapphire could feel her ears burn as her muzzled turned a soft shade of pink.

"Sapphire, you know when Tails told me you were coming back I was going to come here and beat some since into you. I was so angry at you for sunning off the way you did. "He sighed softly. "But as I made my way here and I saw you up here with Tails struggling, struggling with your feelings over me over everything that has happened. I just. I couldn't stay as angry with you." Sapphire shook weakly as she pulled away from him. She was not one much for romance and yet here he was making her weak in the knees, but she was not going to fall into his arms crying and hoped for a happy ending.

Knuckles could see this in the vixen as he smiled. He was expecting it and he was glad she was not so willing to give into him. It would not have been as exciting to win her over then if she acted like a normal girl like Amy or Rouge. No this vixen was different. She was strong and she had a wall up around her that he had to break through. He walked over to the vixen as he stood behind her.

"Why is it you always have to fight with me vixen? You have been like this since we were toddlers. Why won't you let me into your world?" She growled weakly as she eyed the echidna standing behind her. He was threatening to hold her close and whisper sweet nothings in her ears and she wasn't buying it.

"Why are you acting as if you care all of a sudden? I thought the only thing that mattered to you was keeping the Master Emerald safe." Knuckles thought about it and even though that used to be ture when he first became the guardian it was not the case now.

"To be honest I hate being alone. Everyone at one point in their life wishes to have companionship. Why do you think Sonic asked you out?"

"Because there was no one else to ask." The echidna snickered softly. It was the truth in a way but he knew that she would not want to be with him.

"So you wish for me to be your companion?" The echidna looked at her as he softly put his arms around her from behind. He could feel her two tails struggling for air and space to move but he restricted it. He wanted to feel her.

"Yes Sapphire, I told you before I care about you. Not because of what you are but because of who you are. You are the only person that understands me."

"You mean that can deal with you." He grinned softly at the vixen as the two stood on the cliff edge.

"I don't say this much but please. Sapphire give me one time. What do they call them a date. Give me one please and I will show you I am right for you." Sapphire looked at Knuckles. He had never said the world please to her like that. She heard him say it a few time but to beg for something like this. He wanted a date with her. She did not care much for the things a waste of time she figured but why not give him a shot. I mean she gave the hedgehog a shot for crying out loud. She elbowed him softly as he stumbled back. He wanted to growl softly but did not. She turned and looked at him.

"Fine Knuckles, I will give you one date, if it will make you happy." Knuckles turned away as he closed his eyes wanting to hold his stomach. He took a deep breath.

"Alright then I will take you out two days from today. Give you time to think and drool over the guy you will be with."

"Don't you dare get cocky or you will find yourself alone." She walked past him. "You will pick me up from here." Knuckles nodded softly as he watched her walk past him; an angel in all of her beauty in her own way. He wanted her and he would do anything to get her. Sapphire walked into the home to find the fox reading a book. It was obvious that he had been ease-dropping on what the two were talking about. She sat down next to him. "You do not fool me little brother. If you must know he is taking me out on a date in two days." Tails ears perked up happily and smiled softly.

"Sister, just give him a break. I know you want to be with him." Sapphire takes a deep breath and looks at Tails.

"Alright little brother. I will give him a chance."

"You will not regret it sister. I promise."


	14. A Date Part 1

Aishitene Motto Chapter 14

A Date Part 1

Tails is once again in his workshop. His sister said she was going to pick up a few things from the store that she was going to use to cook for dinner. He hears a loud knock on the door and hits head on the wing of his plane.

"Son of A.." He rubbed his head softly as he walked over to the door and opened it to see Knuckles standing here. "Knuckles, my sister is not here."

"I'm not here to talk to Sapphire I came to talk to you." Tails blinked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok then. So what do you need?" It was very strange to see Knuckles here wanting to talk to him. It was rare he could say in the least.

"It's Sapphire. I well I really want to make this perfect for her." He turned away a bit annoyed having to ask the kit for help about what to do for the vixen. He knew her well but no one knew her the way Tails did. He had even opened up to him about the feelings she had for the echidna himself so he knew that the fox knew something. "So what should I do not to screw this up." Tails starched his head a bit lost for words. It was almost laughable that Knuckles was here asking for this kind of help.

"Well she does not like the whole romantic thing. Just make it special without making it girly. She should be happy with that." Knuckles sighed softly as he looked out the dor his mind racing wondering what the hell he was going to do for Sapphire. He then grinned lightly.

"Thanks Tails." He said softly as he then made his way back to his home. He knew what he was going to do. Tails had told him what the vixen did not like but he knew what she did like and it was one thing.

Tails just watched as the echidna walked away and smiled weakly. He leaned on the door a bit wondering what was going to happen.

Sapphire was walking in the supermarket in the town a bit bewildered on what to do and where to get things when she heard the call of the pink hedgehog. She turned and saw her come over.

"Sapphire! What brings you out here?" Sapphire held up a slip of paper."

"Miles sent me here to get the items on this list. He failed to remember that I do not know of this modern world. I barely made it here to this food place of yours." Amy smiled and looked at the vixen. She looked like she had just stepped out of a time where all people lived in the woods.

"Well here I can help you." Sapphire made a bit of a face. She did not like the world help and was not one to need it but in this case she did not have much of a choice in the matter.

"Alright then Amy. Thank you for helping me." She smiled happily as she walked into the store with her.

"I was coming here to get a few things as well. Tails said he was coming over in a couple of days. He said he would be alone." Sapphire looked at the inside of the building and looked at all of the lights and items stacked on shelves. She had never seen anything like it in her life.

"I suppose Miles feels that way because I will be gone." Amy turned and looked at Sapphire. She wanted to yell at her telling she should not run off again."

"You're leaving already? Tails told me you just got here yesterday."

"I am not going anywhere far. I am going to meet with knuckles." Amy smiled happily.

"You're going on a date with him? I can't believe it!" Sapphire turned away from her grabbing one of the baskets like Amy had did.

"I never said no such thing."

"You didn't have to say it. I can see it in your actions. You're going on a date with him. So what are you going to wear?"

"What I have on now." Amy shook her head no.

"You can't go on a date like that. You need to have something nice to wear." Sapphire shoved the slip of paper in Amy face. She read all of the times on there and started to help her look for them.

"I am not dressing up. If you are to go on one of these things because the person likes you for who you are then why should I change my appearance?"

"Because it is a special time Sapphire. You remember when you went on your date with Sonic." Sapphire rolled her eyes lightly as she took an item passed to her by Amy.

"I only went out with Sonic to make Knuckles jealous." Amy eyes went wide but then it made since to her. She could not see Sapphire with Sonic. They were just too different from one another. Knuckles was a better fit to Sapphire then Sonic was.

"I should have guessed that." She smiled softly as they went and picke dup more of the items.

"Knuckles likes me for who I am and I doubt I will have to change the way I dress." Amy sighed softly. Sapphire was so old fashioned. Then again Knuckles showed that he could be as well when he wanted to since he lived in a cabin in the middle of a jungle. The two were made for one another.

"I guess your right Sapphire. The two of you well are a lot different then any other people I know."

"No we just think differently then all of you do that is all." Amy nodded softly. There was no way that she was going to change the vixen's mind. She was just as stubborn as Knuckles another reason why the two were good for one another.

Sapphire returned home with all of the items on the list with the loud and talkative Amy by her side. Tails smiled when he saw the both of them coming up to the home. He ran out to help them both.

"Sister would you like me to take that off of your hands?" Sapphire shook her head no.

"You should go and help Amy Miles. You know I can handle this." The fox nodded softly and went to help Amy with the bags she had and the three of them walked into the small home. Sapphire placed the bags she had in her hands on the table along with Tails. They started to unpack and Tails grinned softly at Amy.

"I knew you would run into Amy sister and she would be able to help you with the shopping." Sapphire took out the milk and put it away closing the door to the refrigerator.

"So you set me up once again little brother? You are becoming a sneaky fox. I will have to keep my eye on you." The fox smiled happily as Amy walked over and kissed him.

"That is why I love him so much. He is so cute." Sapphire shook her head and turned away.

"Please for my sake Amy no PDA's." Amy blinked as she looked at the vixen.

"PDA's." Tails laughed softly as he held the pink hedgehog.

"Public display of affection." Amy smiled softly as Sapphire walked outside. She looked out towards the jungle and sighed softly wondering what the echidna had planed for her. It wouldn't have really mattered because she was going to be happy with him. She found herself softly turning pink thinking of kissing him again.

"Thinking of him again sister?" the vixen turned to see Tails standing beside her.

"Of course not. Why on earth would I be thinking of him?"

"You were blushing sister." He smiled happily. "I've haven't seen you so happy before. I will have to thank Knuckles for doing this."

"This is not the echidna's doing." She growls softly at the fox as Tails laughed. Such energy coming from his sister and all of this because of a date she was having with Knuckles. It made him smile to see his sister so happy because she was so in love with him. It would just be nice for her to accept that he cared about him and would stay with him.

The day started to fade to evening as the sun said its last goodbye's to the sky. Sapphire was sitting in the living room She held her hands together as she looked out of the window. By now the fox and the pink hedgehog has fun while the vixen had walked along the bank of the cliff. The pink hedgehog was sleeping soundly in the fox bed and Tails managed to clean himself up and walk out into the living room to see her sitting there.

"S-Sister, when did you return home?"

"About half an hour ago while you and your girlfriend played on top of one another." The fox blushed hard as he looked down a bit trying to think of an excused. He must have really been enjoying himself to not hear his sister come inside.

"S-Sister, I am so sorry I mean well." Sapphire held her hand up to silence him.

"There is nothing wrong with what you are doing. This is your home and I am a guest. Besides it is a way you express love right? So why should you try to make an excuse for what you were doing?" The fox looked down his ears folded back as he kept blushing. He couldn't believe that his sister was here when he was doing that with Amy. He looked at her and sighed softly. He could not understand why she seemed so comfortable about this. It would have been different if she did it before but he was sure that she had not. So the fact that she was acting as if nothing was wrong freaked him out a bit. Sapphire could sense this in him. "Miles, I am your older sister. I might not have done it myself but I know what you do when you wish to be one with a lover. You should not be embarrassed by what you do." She stands up and walks over to the window. "It is apart of nature and how we are and what we do."

"It's just well I feel so silly doing that while you're here. I mean don't you find it a bit disrespectful?" Sapphire shook her head no.

"Not when you are in your home. Besides I had just came back in after hearing you when I first came in." Tails looked away his face red as ever.

"I am so sorry sister." Sapphire walked over and placed a hand on his head softly.

"It is alright little brother. Besides if I had my own place this would not have been an issue. So I should say I am sorry for living here with you when I should have my own home."

"Don't say that sister. I love having you here you know that." She nods softly.

"I know but your all grown up now and you need to have your privacy." Sapphire looked at him. "I should not be living with you like this." The fox grinned softly.

"That is why you're going to go out on your date and live with Knuckles." The vixen turned away from the fox as she blushed softly again hoping he did not see it. Tails then hugged her softly from behind. "Try to have a good time sister please." She looked at him and shook her head weakly.

Soon there was a knock at the small door and the two turned and looked at it. Tails then went over and opened the door and there stood the red echidna.

:Sapphire, let's go." She looked over at Tails and the fox smiled as he walked over to her pushing her out the door.

"M-Miles what are you doing."

"Have a good time sister!" The fox smiled as she pushed the vixen into Knuckles and closed the door.


	15. A Date Part 2

Aishitene Motto Chapter 15

A Date Part 2

The vixen walked quietly beside Knuckles. The two did not speak. She wondered what he had planned she wanted to ask but it was not in her nature to do such a thin so she just quietly walked beside him as he lead her through the jungle After another 10 minutes of silence the vixen became annoyed and looked at the echidna.

"Where are you taking me." She spoke softly her voice only being carried to his ear by the wind. Knuckles didn't say anything he just kept walking. He didn't want to spoil the surprise that he had in store for the vixen.

The two walked for another half an hour before they came to a clearing on the other side of the jungle. Knuckles sat down on the edge of the cliff and pat the seat beside him.

"Will you grant my wish and sit along side me Sapphire." The vixen looked away for a brief second before she complied and sat down beside the echdina. "You know I went to Tails and asked him what I should do for you to make this date perfect for you. " The vixen raised an eyebrow before the turned her attention to the scene that was in front of her. It was beautiful the sun was a deep red surrounded by orange and yellow. The blue and green from the ocean started to mix with the happy sky. She turned and looked at Knuckles. He looked very peaceful sitting there looking at the sunset. It must have been one of the places he enjoyed the most.

"You did. I should have expected that." He nodded his head softly.

"He told me you were not like any female he knew. You didn't like the whole gift and going out thing like Sonic had done for you. I should have known that and yet I still did not know what to do for you." Sapphire did not look at him. She let her eyes watched as the sun fell and turned a soft orange. It made her want to smile but she did not it really was nice. "Then when I sat and thought about it I laughed. We are just alike in so many ways. We like to travel alone; we work best alone and well we have very strong values and what our birthing duties are. You a pretestess born to protect the innocent and fight all demons and evil and me the guardian of the Master emerald. So I figured you would like a few of the places that I enjoy. We don't have to go to the movie place or dinner like normal people do." He turned and looked at the vixen. The wind softly brushed through her hair pushing it from side to side. He found himself gulping a bit because just looking at her made his heart drop.

"You guessed well." Sapphire turned and looked at him. The orange from the sunlight glowed beside and behind her making her eyes glow the same shade as the ocean below them. I did not fancy the whole take me to a dinner and movie thing that Sonic planned for me. This I like very much Knuckles. Thank you."

The echidna hid his smile. He was glad that the vixen liked what he did.

"Thank you very much Sapphire. If you would like I can show you more of the spots I enjoy around the jungle and on the beach." He looked at the vixen deep in her eyes trying to read her thoughts. He was hoping that she would wish to see more of who he was and what he liked. He was sure she enjoyed the same.

The vixen nodded softly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I would like to do that. Though right now I wish to enjoy the sunset and allow for the stars to come out if we are to leave." Knuckles nodded as he turned his attention to the sun as well. It made his heart feel lighter to know the vixen wanted to share in the places he enjoyed.

Knuckles watched the sunset quietly. He did not want to risk getting his hopes up if the vixen wanted to go on the defense.

Sapphire looked at the echidna as he watched the sunset. It was like when they were children. She smiled softly as the image of the Knuckles in front of her changed to the 10 year old Knuckles she knew of when she was a young vixen. She smiled softly in her mind. While looking she found herself thinking of what her younger brother told her. He wanted her not to give the male too many problems he just wanted his chance to show why he would be best for her.

She moved over closer to the echidna and leaned her head onto his shoulder. Knuckles looked down at her but said nothing. She looked into his eyes, she always liked the color and yelled at him because she wanted the color for herself but he always told her how beautiful her eyes were.

"Knuckles, do you remember when we were younger and how I despised you because you had the best colored eyes and how much I wanted them." Knuckles nodded softly as the memories came back to him of the little vixen chasing after him shooting her purifying arrows at him trying to stop him in his tracks. "I still feel that way. You have the best eyes I like the color." The echidna grinned softly as he looked at her.

"But Sapphire you always had the prettiest eyes to me even better then mine." Sapphire looked at him as she closed her eyes softly.

"You always say that Knuckles. After 6 years you still speak in that manner." He grins softly as he looks back at the sunset. He did not want to stare too long into her eyes. Then he would not have been able to get up being so shaken by her beauty and the urge to want to feel her lips again.

Sapphire walked beside the echidna as they ventured to another place of his liking. The sunset was great and being able to sit and talk of times when they were younger was nice as well. For some reason he would not tell her of the place until they got there and so she just waited to see where he would lead. He knew he would not do any harm to her and besides from Tails he was the only person he would trust with her life. Of course she never told him.

The echidna soon came to a stop. The vixen was not paying attention ahead but around trying to keep a memory log of how to get to these places of his.

"Knuckles now where have you taken me." When she looked ahead she gasped loudly as she looked around. A waterfall lay in front of her and the heaven blue glow from the moon and the many fireflies around. They looked as if they were dancing and happily greeted the two as they walked into the quiet area. The vixen stepped into the center and the small creatures danced around her playing with her hair and lifting her hair high into the air. The echidna smiled as he looked at her.

"These are some of my friends. I knew they would like you." Sapphire looked at Knuckles and for once he could see a blush on her face. "Sapphire your face is red. Are you hot?" The vixen placed her hands on either side of her arms as she allows the fireflies to dance around her. She laughed softly as they played with her. The echidna almost fell to his knees. It had been years since he heard the vixen laugh and hear she was playing with the fireflies laughing. "Sapphire.." were the only words that came out of his mouth. The glowing balls of light soon moved away from the vixen as she slowed her laughing to a stop and looked over at him. He sat by the water now watching the flow go down.

"It has been a while since I laughed like that."

"I have not heard you laugh that way sine you were 13 before you started your training." The vixen looked away a bit.

"I suppose because I did not find many things to laugh at. I mean I was doing so many good deeds and making others happy but I did not feel as happy as them." The vixen walked over and sat beside him. "I felt like I was missing something." She looked at Knuckles as the echidna turned his attention to her.

"I have been feeling that since you left here that night. I don't mean to sound stupid but Sapphire. I need you. I want you to be my companion." The vixen looked away a bit.

"Knuckles I can't. I just well look at me. I travel all the time. My work calls for me to go all over this planet and your work has you stay right here."

"I don't care. I will sit and wait for your return each and every time you leave. Even if you are gone years at a time I will wait for you return."

"Oh Knuckles don't be so harsh in a manner. I could end up dead. I would rather you not sit around and worry about me in such a manner. It's just fool-" She stops as her eyes meet with Knuckles.

"Sapphire, in love you have to be willing to take such risks and I am willing to take them because I love you. Just take this chance for me this once. If it fails I will never ask for another. Now stop being stubborn!" The echidna growled at her. The vixen returned the growl.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner! After all I've been through and what I have seen. I feel something is missing and you." For once the vixen felt tears come to her eyes. She felt like a little girl and she wanted to be comforted like one when she falls and scraps herself.

Knuckles looked at the vixen knowing that would shake her up. She was like him in almost everyway and to get through to her you had to be a little tough with her.

"I know you have been hurt in the past and you fear risking your hreat being hurt but you know I would never do that." Knuckles as a bit surprised when he felt the vixen grab onto him tightly as her tears started to soak his fur.

"Knuckles, why does it hurt? Why does the pain in my heart ache me so much?" Knuckles held the vixen softly as he ran his hands through her hair.

"You will not allow the feelings to move on. You were hurt Sapphire. It happens I know but you have to move on with your life. Let those feelings go, let me help you." He felt the vixen shiver softly. He lifted her chin to look at her. The tears stained her beautiful eyes as she looked at him. He could felt his heart hurt because the vixen was unable to let go some of the things that happened in her past. Sapphire found herself drowning in a pool of tears for what seamed like for hours. Though, after a while the vixen slowed her crying down and just rested her head on the echidna's chest. She allowed her mind to race and try to figure out what she needed to do. Should she take his word and allow him to help clean her wounds or should she keep walking on the path alone.

"Knuckles, I well I " For some reason the vixen could not bring herself to say the words that were screaming in her mind. It didn't matter because Knuckles already knew what it was.

"I know vixen. I know." He smiles as he holds her softly and allowed their lips to touch once more. His hand softly caressed her chin as the vixen shook and kissed him back deeply. Now she could feel tears fall down her cheeks once more but it was because for once her heart did not feel so empty. Knuckles felt the vixen pull out of the kiss and he found himself wanting to kiss her again. He looked down at her as she tried to wipe away her tears but they just kept coming. He smiled softly as he wiped her tears away. "You shouldn't cry. You're too beautiful for that. Besides I thought the great Sapphire did not cry." The vixen tried to turn from him and growled softly.

"Shut up Knuckles." The vixen gasped when she felt the echidna hold her by the waist and spin her around playfully. "K-Knuckles put me down!" He chuckled softly as he soon softly placed the vixen on her feet.

"Aww you haven't changed much from when you were a little vixen running after me. You still yelp like a little girl." The vixen growls as she walked over to the waterfall. She sighed softly as she looked into the water. She was wondering if she had made the right choice allowing her so called "heart" to be filled by this male.

Knuckles could still see the vixen was unsure of herself as she looked into the water. Her calm disposition was coming back to her face. It was a shame he liked to see the vixen show emotion good or bad. He then stood up.

"Come on Sapphire. The date isn't over yet." The vixen turned and looked at him. She nodded softly as she soon got to her feet and followed him. Knuckles waited for the vixen to get beside him before he started walking again. He had one final place to take her to.


	16. Love As One

Aishitene Motto Chapter 16

Love As One

The vixen walked beside the male for what it seamed like hours. Where was he leading her she wanted to know. He was a very quiet person just like she was.

"Knuckles where are you taking me?" She looked at him as they kept walking. His eyes looked fixated on something and he did not answer her. Another half a mile later he turned and looked at her holding his hand out.

"Come with me Sapphire." Sapphire took his hand and he led her through the thick bushes to reveal a large beach. One she had never seen here and did not know was there. "Not many know of this place."

"It's amazing." She looked up at the moon glowing brightly. The same reflection with the stars was mirrored in the water. The waves crashed softly to the bright white sand kissing it happily. Knuckles walked and sat in the sand.

"Yeah it really is. I like coming out here on nights like this. It helps me to really clear my mind and see nature at its greatest." Sapphire looked at the echidna and then walked over and sat down beside him softly taking his hand. Knuckles didn't say anything as he held onto her softly and looked at the sky.

"You know, it is nice to be out here with you." Knuckles looked at her as she stood up and walked closer to the water. She could feel the spray of the water touch at her as the wind brushed past her,

The vixen looked out at the sky and the moon. The waves sung a soft song of sincerity to her as she stood and watched. She felt like she was in a dream she was falling through the clouds and it was so soft and light that she smiled. It made her happy. Before she blinked she found the hands of the red echidna on her waist.

"Knuckles, you seam so much different since we have spent this time together." Knuckles pulled her closer to his body.

"I have no reason to be angry. You make me fell fulfilled and happy." As he held onto the vixen and smiled he could feel her hands fall on top of his. He found this to be a sign of trust from her. The vixen only trusted one person on this planet and that was her younger brother. Maybe just maybe now she would trust him and he would finally have someone he can trust in return. Knuckles could feel his heart pounding as he leaned in closer and blew into the vixen ear making it flick wildly. He then went down and kissed her cheek softly taking it one step at a time. He wanted this to be perfect for the both of them. "Sapphire, you make me so happy."

The vixen looked forward as she held her hands over top of the echidna's.. As a female and a vixen her hands were so much smaller then his to the point that she could fit both of her hands inside of one of his. Once again she could feel the echidna's lips on her and it made her shiver with a passion she never felt before. In the presence of the moon, starts and the beach itself she would find trust in him and give him one thing that no one else would ever have.

She closed her eyes as she felt the wind push against the both of them again as the night sky gave them a soft spotlight. She could feel he hands softly shaking as she felt her mind wonder over so many thing that could and would happen between the two of them.

"Knuckles would you have me if I asked you." The echidna blinked as he felt his heart beat faster as he closed his eyes to try and calm himself.

"What do you mean by that Sapphire?" The vixen had her eyes closed as she sighed softly in her mind for once in her life the vixen was nervous very nervous. Knuckles tried to get a look at the female face but her orange hair blocked him from seeing anything. He could tell something was going on with the vixen because her hands were shaking softly as she held onto his paws. "Sapphire please tell me what is on your mind." The vixen did not say anything. She knew for everyone actions speaks louder than words so she held his hands softly as she moved his paws and allowed them to trace her body.

Knuckles could feel himself blush hard as the vixen allowed for him to touch her body. While it was true that Rouge had tried to seduce him many times he never really felt a connection with her and never went though with it. Though right now on the beach with the vixen he had knew since childhood it all felt so right. He took one of his hands to push some of the female's hair out of the way as he went to kissing her cheek softly tracing down to her neck. He could feel her body shake softly as he soon took one free hand holding her close the other running up her body. This was their time to really explore one another. To know what it felt like to be loved by someone who truly meant it.

As Knuckles kissed her neck he could hear a soft purring come from the vixen. He knew she was happy and with a deep breath he took his hand to a place he had never been before. He heard the vixen gasp softly as he softly touched at her chest. He found himself groping it softly. He had never felt something so soft in his life and it made him want more.

After a while Knuckles could not help himself and he needed her. He turned the vixen around and pulled her into a deep kiss. For once the vixen did not pull away or did not seam timid when it came to the kiss. She kissed him back with a hunger and passion that only she could give him.

Sapphire shook softly as she kissed Knuckles back. She could feel her heart fall to her knees as he held her tightly. She never wanted the kiss to end because she needed him she wanted him. As the two allowed their lips to play with one another Sapphire could feel Knuckles holding her very tightly as he took a step back because the vixen was shaking softly.

Knuckles heard the vixen gasp as he lost his footing and went falling backwards into the sand. The vixen was lying on top of him now looking down at him. He couldn't help but smile seeing the blush on the vixen's face. He had never seen anything like it and with her in the moonlight just made it even better.

"Your so clumsy echidna." Knuckles grinned softly as he reached his hand up placing it on her cheek feeling the heat from the vixen's blush.

"So what, your cheeks are so warm right now." Sapphire blinked and felt him caress her cheek and she closed her eyes and held his hand on her cheek as she felt herself fall even deeper into the moment. "I've never seen you blush so much before." Sapphire open her eyes softly as she looked down at Knuckles her heart filled with a happiness she could barely keep in inside.

"I've never been this happy before because I am loved by you." Knuckles looked at the vixen and smiled softly as he pulled her down and kissed her softly his hands reaching into her shirt holding her bare back. Sapphire kissed him back softly her glowing hair draped over the echidna as they started to take the first steps into something that would be so interment.

Knuckles looked at the vixen as he slowly slipped the shirt down to her waist to reveal what was under it. His eyes went wide at the beauty hat was under it. The beauty of the angel was on him as he engulfed himself into it. His breathing picked up and he soon pulled the vixen down to get a taste.

Sapphire felt very embarrassed being partly unclad in front of the echidna. It didn't last too long before the echidna took to getting a taste licking and sucking softly. Knuckles could hear the vixen gasped and whimpered softly as she felt herself shaking. Knuckles enjoyed looking at the response on the vixen's face as she got pleasure from his licking. It gave hi a rush and it soon moved down his body giving him a pleasing feeling making him very aroused wanting the vixen more as he licked and played with her.

"_So this is how it feels? She is driving my body wild and all I've done is play with her chest. My goddess I hope you do not mind what I am about to do." _

Knuckles smiled as he soon lifted the vixen off of him. She held onto his arms softly as she shook weakly panting from the please she received from him. Knuckles then laid her in the sand. Knuckles looked down at her. Her hair made waves in the sand. She truly was n angel sent to the planet.

"Sapphire, I want to make love to you. Is that alright?" The vixen blushed hard as she looked at him. She couldn't believe that he had just came out and asked her such a question, to take something so precious from her. It was something she would never get back if she had allowed him to deflower her on this beach. She was already partly exposed to him lying in the warm sand and the feeling was there she could feel it on the both of them. Knuckles looked at her awaiting her response. Sapphire then took his hand and placed it on her chest and she pulled him down to kisses her deeply. After pulling out of the kiss she whispered softly into his ea and smiled weakly.

"I want you to make love to me please." Knuckles could feel his body go into over drive now that he had gotten the permission he was hoping for. It did not take much for him to lift the vixen into his lap and kissed her deeply holding her bare back enjoying the feeling of her chest pressed up against his. He was going to make this a night neither one of them would ever forget.

The vixen's voice screamed out pleasure as she was being made love to. The heat and passion of the night made it ore worth while as the two became one over and over again with a simple trust of the hips. It seams like hours to the both of them as they lay on the beach and expressed their love in one of the most passionate ways possible.

Knuckles looked down at the vixen as sweat sprinkled from his face. The vixen under him was screaming softly holding onto him she could feel something burning and building up inside of her. She screamed out again as she felt a burst of energy pop out of her as she screamed out loudly as she felt a climax so powerful she felt tears falling down her eyes. Knuckles by this time had felt a climax unlike no other and was now panting weakly his eyes closed. He leaned down and kissed her softly and laid on her chest softly.

"You don't regret me doing this do you Sapphire?" The vixen kissed the echidna softly on his forehead and softly held onto him.

"No I don't. It was one of the best decisions I have made in my life. The second best anyway. Knuckles tried to look at the vixen.

"What was the first?" Sapphire smiled weakly as she looked up at the sky. There was a cool wind brushing over the both of them trying its best to cool them down. After touching them it went to meet its friends over the ocean.

"Opening my heart to you." Knuckles looked up at her and smiled weakly. Sapphire felt so happy being with him.

Knuckles walked through the forest holding the vixen in his arms. He would have never guessed the vixen was so sensitive and that her first time would leave her so weak and tired she could barely walk. She had told him she could walk but after watching her struggle with her soreness for about a mile he started a fight with her until she had agree to allow him to carry her.

He smiled looking at her sleeping soundly in his arms having gotten bored with being carried by him. He did not mind in the least she looked even more beautiful sleeping in his arms like this. He was hoping that he would get the chance to do this a few more times. After a while he finally came back to the cabin and opened the door. He tried closing the door but found himself kicking in close with a loud slam. Sapphire's eyes snapped opened and looked at him.

"We're back."

"You fell asleep while I was walking." She looked at him feeling a soft blush.

"I am so sorry for that."

"It is alright, I loved to see you sleep vixen." She growled at him weakly.

"Don't get any ideas." Knuckles carried her to his bedroom and laid her down. "Knuckles." He turned and looked back at her.

"Yes what is it vixen?" Sapphire growled softly looking at him already annoyed with the nickname.

"Lay with me." He soon walked over to the door and turned the light off allowing the moonlight to flood into his bedroom. Knuckles then crawled onto the bed and lay down beside Sapphire and pulled her into a hug as she purred and closed her eyes.

"Sapphire, please stay here with me." Sapphire closed her eyes as she looked down.

"Knuckles you know my job has me traveling around. I do not think I can." Knuckles pulled her up and looked into her eyes.

"Sapphire, you have been alone for so long. Your family is here and we need you just like you need us. Please just stay here." The vixen tried to look away as she sighed weakly.

"I will try Knuckles. I will stay as much as I can." Knuckles sighed but he knew it was the best he would get for the time being so he was happy. H softly kissed the vixen again and then rested her head on his chest as she purred starting to fall asleep. He knew now laying with her that this was going to turn into something beautiful.


	17. Miles Jealous Prower

Aishitene Motto Chapter 17

Miles "Jealous" Prower

The orange fox woke up to knocking on his door. Soon the fox saw the blue hedgehog looking at him. He rubbed his eyes softly as he looked at the sun and then turned back to him.

"Oh hey Sonic. How are you?" Sonic starched the back of his head.

"Umm, well question, is your sister in here?" Tails turned and looked at the room. Now that he thought of it he did not see his sister cooking like he always does.

"Now that I think about it no. She never came back from her date with Knuckles."

"So that is what it is. I went over to the floating island this morning and knocked on his door. He came out looking well like he had a good night." Tails had not thought about it then, but soon the little kit's eyes widen.

"What! What did he do to my sister?" He then ran into the house and woke himself more. Sonic walked in following him.

"Tails calm down. Your sister is a big girl. She can be with who she pleases."

"Not without my say in it!" Sonic blinked surprised. He had never seen the fox act so protective over someone. He never got this worked up over Amy and she was his girlfriend. Then again the hedgehog assumed it has something to do with the vixen being his only sibling.

The kit walked in with one shoe on and trying to put the other one on as well. It was amusing to Sonic for a bit watching the kit get frustrated thinking about his sister with the echidna. As he was doing so he almost hit the ground. Thanks to the hedgehog though, the fox was safe. Tails soon puts his second shoe on and headed out of his small home heading to the floating island. Before he could get far he felt one of his tails being tugged. Sonic by this time was holding him back.

"Alright Tails I know this has to be different but running over there in this manner is not going to help." The fox just stopped and started as his blue friend. He had never heard him speak like that before and it was strange. It was also a little scary. Was he protecting the two because the fox had a thought they had done the naughty or what?

"Sonic you're acting strange." Sonic then gave a big goofy grin.

"Well at this rate your going to go over there picking a fight and Knuckles is not one to bother in the morning. I just don't want to get into a fight that's all." Tails made a face at him as he pulled his tail out of the hedgehog's grip and started to walk again.

Knuckles himself was just fully waking up unaware of the fox that was heading to his home. Thought that was not his issue right now. Right now he seamed a lot more interested in the vixen sleeping in the bed beside him. The events of the night before soon came back to his mind and he found himself smiling softly. She glowed in the sunlight as she slept peacefully. He reached a hand down and ran it across her glowing orange hair as she purred weakly. What he had with her was something he could have never gained with any other female he knew.

The peace ended with a loud knock on his door. He grumbled softly as he got out of the bed and soon dressed quickly to open it. As he did so he saw the hedgehog and fox standing there.

"What are you two doing here?" Tails just looked at him for a moment. He wasn't sure on what to say. This was the guy his sister had chosen. To be honest he was fine in a way with it, but still thr thought that he and his sister were doing what he and Amy done on many evenings made him shiver.

"Knuckles is my sister here?" This fully awakened the echidna. It had slipped his mind that the vixen did have a little brother. As much as he wanted to slam the door in their face and tell them to go the hell away he knew Sapphire would be very angry with him.

"Yeah, I guess you better come in." Knuckles turned allowing the two in and closing the door behind them. As he turned he saw the kit in the arms of his sister. The first thing that came to his mind was "How did she get up so fast." He then smiled inside. That was Sapphire for him. She was always on top of things for the most part.

The kit buried his face happily into the vixen his ears folded back as she reassured him and playing with his ears softly. To Knuckles he could see now not only was Sapphire a sister to Tails but a mother as well. After all she was the only blood relative that he had.

"Sister you were gone all night." She smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you didn't need me. You're all grown up with your own girlfriend and everything."

"I'll always need you. You know that sister." This made the vixen's heart melt as she hugged him weakly.

"I know, sorry for being out and not telling you where I was." By this time Sonic had his arms crossed and looked over at the two. It always made him happy to see his little bro happy. Most of the time when he was with Sapphire he always was.

"So Sapph, are you and Knux a couple now?" Knuckles growled softly as he went over and thonked the hedgehog on the head.

"That is none of your business Sonic." Sapphire looked down at the fox. She then nodded softly.

"But we are Knuckles. After last night, it would be rude of me to hide a fact like that, especially to my little brother. Tails looked at her sadly.

"Does this mean I won't see you anymore sister?"

"Of course not Miles. I will always be here for you." Tails smiled happily as he purred. He looked over at Knuckles and gave him a bit of a look that made Sonic laugh.

"I would watch it if I was you Knux. I don't think Tails will be so willing to give up his big sister." Knuckles sighed annoyed. He knew this was going to be a bit of an issue. Tails had always been one to be protective of his friends. Now throw in the mix of his only blood relative that has raised him. He would be very over protective of the vixen.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure Miles will be good." Sapphire looked down at the fox as he growled softly at Knuckles. She thought it was cute as she put a hand on his head and rubbed the growl out of him.

"I'll be good big sister. As long as you don't forget about me."

"Look at you Miles, now what if your girlfriend came in here right now." Tails looked up at Sapphire.

"But she's not my sister. Sister Sapphire you are my only blood relative. I need you and I always will." Sapphire forced back a chuckle as she looked down at her little brother.

"I think I have spoiled you Miles." Sonic smiled as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"I'll say." Tails then looked at Sapphire.

"I guess I should get going. I was just worried that's all. I know I should leave you two." Sapphire crossed her arms softly as she turned and looked at Knuckles. The echidna looked away. She knew he wanted his time alone with her as well.

"I'll be along in a few Miles alright." Tails nodded softly as he turned and headed to the door. He took a short moment to look at Knuckles and then bowed to him. Sonic followed suit behind the kit.

"You two have a good day." Knuckles closed the door behind them and turnd to look at the vixen.

"Why is it all of a sudden I think Tails really hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Knuckles." Sapphire walked over and poked his nose. "He is just jealous because now he must share his sister with you. I guess he doesn't want to do that."

"Yeah well he better get used to it. It's bad enough you're still planning on traveling. Sapph, why can't you just stay here in the Mystic Ruins with me and Tails?" Sapphire turned away as she looked out of the window. She could see the planet hover on the far end of it.

"You and Miles are not the only ones who need me. With everything I have learned about what I am and what I have become I know deep down I am still a priestess. My job is to tend to others." Knuckles growled weakly as he looked down. He was surprised as he soon locked lips with the vixen. He closed his eyes as his arms wrapped around her softly as he allowed themselves to be lost in the kiss. After a while she let go. "I should get going anyway. "

"Fine Sapphire, just go." Sapphire smiled weakly.

"You and Miles are so alike when you're upset." He crossed his arms as he looked away. He felt the vixen behind him as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I will return soon." She kissed him softly on the cheek and soon walked out. He heard the door closed and sighed softly as he turned and stared at it.

"Should I have let her gone?"

Tails was back at his workshop working once again. Sonic had said his goodbye and was off once again running around the planet. He would be back in a few days he was sure. Amy had also told him she would come over in a few hours to spend some much needed time with him. Until then he figured he had time to burn and went back to perfecting some of his machines. He heard the door open and watched the vixen walk in. She had her tools with her along with her bag. Tails knew that meant she too was heading off on travels once again.

"Sister, your leaving?" She nodded softly as she waked over to him. She planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"You know I am always needed in other places. " Tails sulked softly as he got off his stool.

"Do you have to leave? Why not stay here and help the people around here?" She shook her head no.

"No this place has so much technology they do not need me." Tails nodded softly. he knew that to be true and still. He wanted her to be here. It was different when she left then when Sonic left. Sonic would be gone days or maybe weeks at a time. Sapphire would be gone months and months at a time. "Just be careful sister please. You're in more danger now then you ever have been."

"I know Miles, but it can't stop me from doing what I need to." Tails gave his sister one last hug before she turned and left out. For some reason through he had this feeling; this really bad feeling in his heart that he should have done more to make her stay. He was just hoping that it was just because he wanted her here and nothing more.


	18. A Death

Aishitene Motto Chapter 18

A Death

The vixen did not waste much time as she left the area once more. Something in the back of her head was telling her that she should stay back with Knuckles and her younger brother. She just figured she was feeling bad because the two of them wanted her to stay there so bad.

Eggman could see the vixen in her sights. It had taken a couple of months for him to get the materials that he needed to get what he wanted. This time he would not fail and the High Emerald would be his. He chuckles softly as he watched her in her travels helping people and tending to their wounds. All the while, his ship was in stealth mode so no one could see. He grinned softly as he watched her bathe and leaned back.

"No wonder the echidna had some sort of attraction to this vixen. For her to be an animal lets just say she's a bit more attractive then female creatures I have seen in the past. He was mainly thinking back to the bat who betrayed him and the annoying pink hedgehog that always followed Sonic. Who would have guessed the genius of the group would have such a beautiful sister. He thought she was very beautiful and the gem inside her was even more beautiful.

Sapphire sighed softly as she stopped once more on a road leading to a village. She looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in the sky and it seamed a lot hotter then normal. It did not last long as a large ship appeared covering the sun and all the sky in her sight. She knew right then and there it was Eggman.

Eggman watched in his many montors as the vixen ran. He laughed as he held his hand out.

"I love to play cat and mouse. " He then threw out a net. She managed to bat it away with her bow but she felt a strange energy come from it when it approached her. It wasn't a good sign. Eggman must have studies up on her and what she was. He laughed once more as he sent more and more nets at her. He knew it would be a matter of time before one of them would touch her. It was all he need.

Sapphire raised her bow and arrow sending it through one of the nets and it cuts though many others. Sadly the vixen takes one wrong step and is in direct contact with one of those nets. It soon made her body go numb. Sapphire cried out weakly as she fell to the ground. As she fought to keep the others away it was a failure as one fell upon her making her fully go numb. She watched as a huge hook came down and grabbed her bringing her into her death bed. She closed her eyes weakly as she could fell herself blacking out.

"K-Kunckles.."

The echidna ears perked up as he head the weak cry. He stood up and walked over to the planet.

"I should have guessed it would be a matter of time." He growled softly as he took off heading towards where he got the weak call. "Sapphire, hold on please."

The vixen opened her eyes and found herself once again in a tube. it was different this time because her powers were being suppressed. She never felt so weak in her life. The vixen looked over to see Eggman busy at his controls. She banged on the glass and he turned looking at her and laughed softly.

"So you're awake. A shame really, I didn't want you to be awake when I turned you back into your ture form vixen." Sapphire shook her head and went about trying to break out of the glass. She knew it was a waste but she had to try. now thinking back she had wish she had given into her brother and lover as they wished her to stay with them. She fell to her knees as she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry knuckles… please tend to Miles for me."

"Not a chance Sapphire." She turned to see Knuckles break in through the wall. Eggman laughed once more.

"I was waiting for you to come. Trying to save your beloved all on your own? Such a foolish echidna you are." Eggman pulled a leaver and soon he was encased in a purple liquid that slowly started to choke him. Sapphire stood banging on the glass.

"Let him go! It's not him you want." Eggman laughed.

"Of course it's not him I want. I knew he would come for you so I figure why not allow the both of you to die together."

"Please, at least give me this one wish before I die. Let him go." Eggman looked at the vixen. He could see how worried she was about him. He knew once he gained her power the echidna would be no treat to him.

"Alright then miss I will let your lover go. But after I get my power." Sapphire turned and looked at Knuckles who was struggling to breathe. She felt helpless. She couldn't help him. Eggman then sighed as he turned and allowed for Knuckles to breathe but not move.

"You creatures and your emotions. Even when you are about to die you only think of others. No wonder your so easy to kill."

"You say that and yet Sonic still runs around stopping you." This irritated him. He was tired of her talking.

"I was going to allow for a hear filled goodbye but you lost that." He turned and pressed a button. Sapphire could feel volts go through her body. It was so painful she couldn't even scream. She didn't want to scream though as she kneeled down. She looked over at Knuckles as he tried his best to get out. She could feel all of her memories slipping. The night their shared, her little brother, even all the people she helped. As tears filled her eyes losing her last memories of Knuckles she closed her eyes.

"I love you." She breathed out weakly as her mind went blank.

Knuckles watched in horror as the vixen fell over. She slowly changed form. Her tails face and body vanishing; soon being replaced by a giant gem. A large Sapphire. Knuckles wanted to scream in anger but instead found the power to break out of his case. Eggman walked over to the gem as he released it from the tube.

"It's ten times larger then the Master Emerald and even more powerful!" He laughed loudly but it was cut short by a punch to the face. He stumbled back as he saw the echidna stare him down. Never had he seen such anger in the echidna eyes. He had much right to after all his beloved in a way was dead now. "I suppose your mad now?" He was punched once again into the computer. Mad was not the word for what the echidna was feeling. He soon went about trashing the area. Though before doing that he threw Eggman into a cage and fought back any machine that came near him. The anger hat rose from the echidna was so strong it reacted everything around him even the high Emerald. It glowed and flashed brightly. This made him stop and walk over to it.

"Sapphire? Are you, can you still hear and fell me?" The gem kept glowing brightly. The echidna fought back tears as he just sat there with the gem. It didn't matter how much he destroyed things it would not bring her back. Not this way. "Sapphire, I'm so sorry I didn't talk more sense into you." After a while he could not fight back the tears and felt them run down his cheeks. " I suppose I should get you back huh?"

Knuckles felt a hole in his heart right then and there. He felt so lost and knew now he truly would be alone. Not to mention he would have to explain all of this to Tails. He was supposed to protect her. He then closed his eyes as the two of them vanished from of the crashing ship.

"What do you mean this is my sister!" Tails looked at the large gem sitting in front of the both of them. The fox was clearly in denial. Amy and Sonic were there as well as they head of the story. Tails could feel tears fall down his face as he looked at the gem and Knuckles. He knew the echidna was never one to lie about things like this but he could not understand what had happened. "Knuckles that is a giant Sapphire! It's not my sister!" Tails went to go and attack the echidna but Amy and Sonic held him bck as he started to cry. " You said you would protect her! you said you would keep her safe! Is this your way of keeping her safe? Change her back now!"

"I can't." He looked down a bit. He had already gone through the process of seeing if it was possible to change her back into her fox form. He was informed that once she was fully turned back into the gem there was no way of changing her back. Besides even if they could she would not have any memories of what happened in the past from when she was first a little girl. At that time Knuckles was sent out because he had gotten very nasty with the higher ups.

Tails walked over to the gem and kneels to it. He couldn't stop crying and soon laid on it. Sonic took in deep breaths not to show his tears. Amy herself was crying softly. Even though she did not know Sapphire the way both knuckles and Tails knew her she knew how much she meant to them. Even now she could see the tears in Knuckles' eyes as he watch the fox morn over the lost of his one and only sister.

"So what are you going to do with her now?" Knuckles turned away so he could allow for his tears to fall.

"The only thing I can do. There is a spot in Windy Valley where the High Emerald is always placed when its guardian has it. I, well I wanted all of you to know where it is if you wanted to see." Tails looked at Knuckles. His hand was shaking hard and he could hear sniffling. He really did care for Sapphire. In fact she must have been the only one he ever cared about. "We should hurry though, I'm not sure how long it will be before Eggman comes searching for her again." Even now he still referred the emerald to "she". Tails then stood and rubbed his eyes dried.

"Yes, I want to go." Amy nodded softly.

"So will I." Sonic nodded as well.

"Yeah we should at least give a respected goodbye." Knuckles didn't say anything. He turnd and looked at the three and then walked over and touch the High Emerald. It glowed blinding everyone for what it seams like minutes. When Tails moved his eyes away he found himself in a area of Windy Valley he did not know of. It was hidden away very well. He turned to see the emerald resting on a shrine. It was very similar to the shrine of the Master Emerald but much larger. He could once again feel tears swell up in his eyes.

"Sister…" He stumbled up the stairs and looked at the gem. "I can't believe this is what happened to you. You said you would be there! You're not going to be here anymore. Your not." He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Knuckles standing there. He knew he would have just as much trouble accepting this. He sighed softly.

"I am sorry Tails. I ever wanted this to happen. I loved her more then anything."

"I know Knuckles. It's just I wish that I can see her one last time."


	19. Goodbye

Epilogue

Goodbye

The four sat around the emerald for hours and hours before the tears stopped between them all. Even at one point Sonic had broken down. The hedgehog couldn't hold back his sorrow He swore revenge on Eggman but as they all knew it would not bring the vixen back.

Tails stood up and Amy soon followed. He turned and looked at Knuckles. He then walked over to the High Emerald. He then walked over and kneeled down.

"Sister, I know you can't hear me or anything but I love you. Already now I feel a hole in my heart that only you can fill. I promise I will come and visit you as much as I can. I will forever need you. Sister Sapphire." He turned and looked at my and Sonic. The two nodded as they turned.

"I'll see you at home Tails." Sonic walked over.

"You two hold your heads up high. I know that is what she want for the both of you." onic then went and helped Amy as the two sped away. Tails went and sat down by the emerald. Knuckles soon followed suit.

"Knuckles, tell me about sister when she was younger please." Knuckles looked at him and for once that day he had smiled sotly.

"Yeah sure I can tell you. She was a lot lik me when she was younger." Tails shook his head.

"That can't be true. She would never act like you."

The kit and echidna spent the evening there talking about the vixen and how she was. her kindness, her beauty, everything that made Sapphire Prower the female they knew and loved. Tails looked up at the moon in Windy Valley. It was so clear. Knuckles stood up and helped the fox.

"Come on. We should get going." Tails nodded softly once again trying not to cry. "We will be alright Miles." Tails looked at Knuckles hearing that name. it made him break down again holding the echidna. Knuckles just tried his best to reassure him like the vixen once did. "I know it's hard. "

--

Tails walked through Windy Valley and soon came to the Shrine of the High Emerald. Just like he thought Knuckles was there sitting there. The kit had flowers in his hand. He soon ran up and placed them on the shrine. It had been a few months since this event and even though the fox still cried when he came having Knuckles there helped. Sonic was his best friend and Amy his girlfriend but no one knew his sister better then the echidna.

They exchanged hellos to one another and the kit sat down. It was strange how close the two of them had become. After all knuckles was the only one who knew much of his sister besides him and it was nice to have someone to talk about her two.

"Knuckles, I really miss her." Knuckles nodded softly.

"I do too, but she wants us to be happy. I know it." Tails looked as he felt the wind brush past him. He could even feel as if someone was holding him a bit. He knew it was his sister.

"Sister.."


End file.
